Deconstructing Harry
by chryslin
Summary: H/G Love..comedy...angst......sex...?? Inspired by Imogen's
1. Harry and Hermione DON'T have a conversa...

BTW, This story is mine, but obviously not the characters. We can, of course,  
Thank JKR for them. Also, this story was inspired by, if not a total  
continuation of Imogen's CARPE DIEM. So all things cute like Ginny's  
wand in her hair and ANY mention of socks are all hers.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was alone at a table in the corner of the usually busy Gryffindor   
common room. The fire threw shadows that danced and flickered at the pile of   
books that almost hid her from view. The only sounds were crackling flames and   
the scratching of a quill.   
  
Harry glanced about for any stragglers, then sighed with relief. Most of the   
students were still finishing dinner in the Great Hall and he took the opportunity to   
seek out the one person in whom he felt he could confide. Maybe he could   
position himself so that he could hide behind her mountain of textbooks. This   
wasn't going to be easy. In fact, he could just sneak away now .  
  
"Oh hi," mumbled Hermione, glancing up from her Arithmancy homework.   
Actually, Harry wondered if it was homework. Knowing Hermione, it was probably   
just her way of unwinding after a long day.   
  
Too late, he was trapped.   
  
"You bolted from dinner so quickly, I thought that maybe you were off to meet   
with a secret lover or something." he remarked sitting opposite her and absently   
poking the cushion with his wand.   
  
Hermione snorted, but paused in her scribbling long enough to look quizzically at   
him.  
  
"What are you doing up here right now? Don't you have Quidditch practice   
tonight?"  
  
"What?" .Oh, no!. Practice! Harry groaned and let his head drop onto the table   
and covered it with his arms. How was he going to explain to the team that he'd   
forgotten practice? "Er, sorry to let you down, but my girlfriend is making me act   
like a stupid git"?  
  
"All right," Hermione put down her quill and turned her full attention to him.   
"Something serious must be up if you've forgotten Quidditch. We take on   
Ravenclaw in two days. Are you sick?" She wasn't entirely joking.   
  
Harry squirmed. The chair seemed suddenly hard and uncomfortable. Did they   
always keep the fire so hot in here? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.   
But who else could he turn to? He couldn't possibly ask Ron his opinion on the   
proper way to.or rather, the idea of... At least, not when it involved his little   
sister. The mere thought made his ears glow. Then the tell-tale flush spread to   
the rest of his face. He got up quickly, upsetting the chair.  
  
"Uh, sorry Hermione..I don't want to bother you. You're really busy and don't   
want to be disturbed."  
  
"Harry, you're obviously the only one disturbed around here at the   
moment..Hermione studied him; slightly amused as he righted the chair and   
promptly bumped into it in his haste to get away. "Is everything all right? I mean   
- no one is in trouble or anything?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I mean, no --. Well." Harry slumped back down into his chair.   
  
"Who? What?.Harry? "she half rose, worry appearing in her eyes. The terrible   
things going on in the outside world had begun to effect all of the students at   
Hogwarts. Since the return of their Master, the Death Eaters had stepped up their   
campaign of terror to a scale not seen since the last days of his previous rule.   
Many of their classmates were gone. A Ravenclaw boy disappeared one day and   
rumor had it that his parents had gone into hiding, taking him with them. Some   
were withdrawn out of fear for their safety at the school, though most generally   
agreed that Hogwarts was still the safest place. Two Gryffindor Seventh Years   
walked out of Divination the previous month saying that they were wasting their   
time when they could be out fighting Death Eaters. One of them, Athena Sinclair,   
was heard to be dead, though there was no way to confirm it. Everyone was   
starting to feel the strain of never knowing, only surmising. It was getting harder   
and harder to pretend that everything was all right when they knew that it wasn't.  
  
"Oh, no - nothing like that!" Harry said hastily. He leaned across the table..   
"Honest, Hermione, I haven't heard anything from the outside. You know I'd tell   
you if anyone was.hurt." There were so many who could be now. No one knew.  
  
Sitting back down, she let out a deep breath and slapped her book shut. She   
smiled. "All right then. I'm listening."   
  
Struggling to avoid her expectant gaze, Harry concentrated on the soft colors in   
her quill. He stroked it lovingly. The rich browns reminded him of Ginny's   
eyes...  
  
"Harry?" Now she sounded slightly impatient.   
  
"Umm.. alright.." He was stuck now. Might as well get it over with. "Yeah,   
well..It's like ..this - umm."   
  
He took a deep breath. How was he going to do this? His heart was actually   
pounding.  
  
". have you and. Ron.or anyone ..I mean, of course..Ron, but..uh,   
you.well, you know.."  
  
Hermione cocked her head slightly and looked puzzled. A burning twig snapped,   
causing Harry to jump.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
  
".well, of course..it's .none of my. business - but then, I don't know..I   
mean, it's .normal, right? Then it seems. like everyone...well, not everyone,   
but you know.." Why was he acting like he was trying to talk to a boggart? He   
had faced a dragon, a blast-ended skroot, Voldemort himself and even his   
girlfriend when she thought she was being patronized. Why was this so difficult?   
It's not like the topic was off limits. Some of his classmates talked about very little   
else. In fact, they were exactly the reason Harry came to Hermione. He needed a   
woman's perspective. Of course, this particular woman might very well send him   
off to the library for his answers. She'd probably know at least a dozen books that   
could tell him everything he needed to understand. At this point, that might   
actually be preferable..  
  
Hermione slapped her hand over Harry's. He was surprised at this show of   
empathy until she pried her quill out of his fingers. It was shredded beyond   
repair. She rolled her eyes resignedly and tossed it back to him. He resumed   
torturing it as if there had been no interruption.   
  
"So, you see..it's, er.sort of ..important. you know.to me-- I mean - to   
both of us.. Well.not now..necessarily..but, you .know..  
  
"Both of us? You and I?" Hermione's voice had taken on the quality of a   
Kindergarten teacher with a not very bright student now. She had leaned back in   
her seat and folded her arms and looked very much like Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry choked. "Oh, yeah -I mean.NO! ..er, not that I .that's funny.er.I   
mean.I mean, that's not. funny. but - you know....well.anyhow.. have   
you?" He could hear the sound of voices in the corridor as students made their   
way back to the tower from dinner.   
  
Hermione leaned over and gently took hold of both of his shoulders. She drew   
him closer and very quiety said "Harry. What.Are..You...TALKING ABOUT?"  
  
"Um..actually -- I feel, er. a lot. better now..yeah. You know - having   
talked it. out and .all...well, yeah, I've really got to..yeah. go. Uh,   
Quidditch you know."   
  
Harry jumped from his seat and dived for the portrait hole, nearly colliding with a   
slender girl crawling through. She had hair that was alive with every color in a   
sunset. It was twisted up in a hasty knot with her wand stuck precariously   
through. Her grin, which started at her large brown eyes and broke like a wave to   
her lips, still made him weak-kneed, even after loving it for over a year now. He   
had kissed every freckle on that face. No, best not think of that right now.  
  
"Oh, hi?" It was more like a question.   
  
Harry stared. Why did she have to be so pretty and so happy and confident and   
so -- not going crazy with wanting him? It probably never occurred to her and he   
would completely scare her off if she knew. He saw that she could tell that   
something was weird. Ginny could practically read his mind..  
  
Oh no...  
  
"Huuh -hi.Gin.I, uh..gotta run. Bye!" He quickly kissed her, but missed her   
face by several inches and made a loud smack in the air. He sprang through the   
portrait hole, nearly colliding with several first years. They all grinned and   
babbled excitedly, no doubt thinking that if Harry Potter was running somewhere,   
there must be something dangerous and fascinating going on. It was probably   
Ron's voice calling "Oi! Harry!" after him, but he didn't stop. His feet echoed   
down the stairs and through the corridors. He bolted through the front doors and   
took the steps in one leap. He stopped when the cold evening air hit his face. It   
didn't help. To make matters worse, he had left his Firebolt back in his room. He   
could borrow one. There was no way he was going back there right now. He   
needed to fly. Badly.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Harry and Ginny DO have a conversation.

The cold night air stung Harry's face as he hurtled through the tangled branches of trees 

The cold night air stung Harry's face as he hurtled through the tangled branches of trees 

surrounding the Quidditch field. The borrowed Nimbus 2000 was no match for his 

Firebolt for speed and agility, but for Harry's purposes tonight, it was all he needed. All 

he wanted to do was forget about his conversation with Hermione - or attempt at one! He 

gritted his teeth slightly and sped for the ground, pulling up at the last minute in a ragged 

shadow of a Wronski Feint. 

"Forget about it," he thought morosely. There was no point in pursuing the matter. His 

weak stab at confiding in Hermione had ended disastrously that evening, and there was 

NO way he was going to pursue the matter without some kind of.well, advice. 

And Ginny. He closed his eyes, trying to remember - or was it block out? -- her image. 

Ginny, who looked so happy and beautiful standing there in the common room -- Harry 

ducked quickly to avoid the large tree branch that threatened to decapitate him. Where 

had that come from? 

Ginny seemed perfectly content with their relationship as it stood. Their time together 

was filled with cuddling, kisses, and laughter. At least when one of them wasn't almost 

dead. There had been an almost unspoken agreement that their love was a reprieve, a 

reason to forget the shadows lurking behind every door. Every day was an opportunity to 

gift each other with a distraction from the serious and dangerous.

Of course, some kisses in the broom cupboard got pretty heated, but usually time was 

limited. There always seemed to be someone gawking and smirking in the Gryffindor 

common room. It was all very proper - and it was driving him crazy. Obviously, he was 

the only one it bothered. She had never given him any reason to think otherwise. Of 

course, when had the issue ever been discussed? From almost the first day Harry had met 

her, their relationship had had only a passing acquaintance with the romantic stuff that 

made Lavender and Pavarti swoon. Voldemort had seen to that. He felt his hands 

involuntarily tighten around the broom handle. He saw his first glimpse of that tiny, still 

form at the feet of Tom Riddle, then again felt the burning wrench of his heart breaking 

when he heard the words "Avada Kadavra" and saw the too familiar green flash that had 

almost taken her from him forever. He shook his head violently, almost losing balance. 

When you've spent a large portion of your relationship fighting to stay alive, the question 

of ...sex .just doesn't have that much opportunity to come up! 

Harry sat up suddenly, feeling stupid. Well, of course it doesn't! But then, they weren't 

fighting for their lives now. He was more or less living on borrowed time - eventually 

Voldemort was going to come for him. They both knew that. He remembered what 

Ginny had said that day in the infirmary when she was recovering from the curse that 

almost killed her. She had told him under no uncertain terms that she would be with him. 

No matter what the future held. What was it she said? "We have to take each day as it 

comes and live for the moment, for now at least."* So how did he forget that? So, what 

was to stop him now? There was still a lot to think about, but he started to feel better. 

Harry slowly spiraled to the ground and landed. He dismounted and started to walk back 

toward the castle. 

"Hey there," a beloved voice startled him out of the darkness. 

He squinted at the shadow. "Gin?" He saw the moonlight reflected on her crimson and 

gold hair, flowing freely now. She was sitting cross-legged on a low wall in the garden. 

She was. 

"Gin! Is that a CIGARETTE? Are you SMOKING?" 

She grinned wickedly and pulled it out of her mouth. "Nope. One of George and Fred's 

latest. Got an owl from them yesterday with it and a letter saying that they promise that it 

won't do anything too humiliating to me if I try it out for them. So far it just gives off 

this weird steamy stuff and tastes like raspberries. Not bad, really. Fantastical Fag, I 

think they're calling it." She stuck it back between her lips, jumped down, and held out 

her hand. Harry took it and laughed, feeling himself relax. He loved her for her courage, 

if nothing else. 

"So..how was Quidditch practice?" asked Ginny glancing quickly at him. 

"Oh, you know.. The usual." 

"So now the field is going to be full of trees and it's going to be played with no Snitch, no 

Quaffle, and no players either? Well except for the Seeker, of course. Glad to see they 

haven't nicked him yet." Harry took a swat at her. She jumped away from his hand and 

laughed. "Come on, Harry - I saw the whole team come in grumbling that you'd stood 

them up. I sat here and watched you give a really bad imitation of Viktor Krum." 

Harry had to grin. It was hard to stay in a rotten mood when he was with her. 

"I was just flying around..Hey -!" He choked back a laugh. There was a telltale knitted 

collar poking from the neck of her robe. "Isn't it bad enough that I don't have any socks 

anymore? Is that my sweater you're wearing?" She turned to face him, dancing backward 

and looking impish. 

"You know Harry, it does bring out the color in your eyes!" Ginny deadpanned in her 

best Mrs. Weasley voice. She pulled it briefly over her chin past her nose. "It smells like 

you." her voice was muffled. She pulled her face back out looking flushed and slightly 

embarrassed. "I like to.well, you know..stop studying and just breathe in." 

Harry felt the now-familiar rush of color. Only Ginny would have the candor to say 

something like that to his face. He really couldn't win against such tactics. He laughed 

and grabbed the back of her robe as she attempted escape. Ginny squeaked in surprise as 

he spun her around into his arms. 

"So you want it back, is that what you're saying?" she asked challengingly. 

"Want what back?" he murmured just barely licking the curve of her ear lingeringly--

something guaranteed to get a response. He felt her fingers grip the hair at the back of his 

neck, sending an electric shock down his spine. She pressed up against him, kissing him 

deeply, then broke it off abruptly and backed away. 

"You said that you wanted your sweater back?" she almost sung softly. Her arms had 

disappeared into the sleeves of her robe. 

"Mmm.wwhat?" as usual, Harry's IQ had dropped precipitously as soon as she had 

pressed against him.. He stared, fascinated. Ginny was acting...differently. 

More.assertive? Not that that was a bad thing.. 

"Your sweater?" Ginny was laughing quietly and seductively when she suddenly brought 

the sweater up and over her head in one swift motion. Before Harry could shake his 

glazed eyes clear, she sent it sailing over his face. By the time he had wrestled out of its 

smothering folds, she was inches away from him, gazing up at him with a look of mock 

innocence. Her robe was very loosely fastened down the front...Harry stared, unable to 

look away from the place where his sweater had just been. What .was she doing? 

"Happy now?" she whispered in his ear. "Take it - I don't need it now anyway.." She 

kissed the spot under his earlobe, trailing her lips slowly down the side of his neck. Harry 

shuddered. A low groan escaped him as he felt himself pushed gently against the wall - 

what wall WAS this anyway? Oh, the upper garden ... She kissed him softly, once again 

pressing her full - and now un-sweatered body against his. His last lucid thought was 

"Well, this wasn't so hard .." before she slid her tongue between his lips and all sanity 

left him. Small hands slid under his robes.his shirt. Soon she wasn't the only 

aggressive one. 

A few minutes later, a small shriek issued from the tangle of robes, arms, and legs that 

littered the ground next to the wall. Ginny sat up looking more than a little disheveled. 

Her robe hung askew showing a very appealing and very bare shoulder. She was gasping 

for breath between gales of almost hysterical laughter. 

"What?" Harry was groping vainly for his glasses that had ended up - well, somewhere 

else. "What's wrong?" He was panting too, but it wasn't from laughter. 

"Harry..she giggled helplessly. "That letter..from George and Fred.with the 

candy.." She fell back onto his lap in another paroxysm of hysteria. "They made me 

promise - no - SWEAR that I would only try it when you were around.." 

It was difficult for Harry to understand her words when she was - well, wriggling in his 

lap. He firmly grasped her about the waist - under the robe of course, to get a better grip, 

and hoisted her up to face him. She was still shaking with laughter. He had to chuckle 

himself at the expression on her face. It was a cross between mortification and anger and 

hysterical amusement. 

"Harry! My brothers must be diversifying! They must have sent me an aphrodisiac!" 

Harry's mouth dropped to the ground. He didn't know whether to laugh or take a cold 

shower. So, this evil, seductive AMAZING Ginny was..magically..enhanced.? He 

groaned, dropping flat on his back in the grass. Ginny spilled off him into a limp, softly 

giggling pile. Harry stared up at the cloudy dark sky, the world suddenly crashing back 

and becoming annoyingly complicated once again. No.Fred and George wouldn't do 

that. Would they? They were too protective of their little sister to do..that. But.they 

made her SWEAR to be around him when she tried it? An aphrodisiac? She didn't 

really.want.him? He felt his breath leave him like he'd been kicked in his - er, 

stomach. 

He felt long hair graze his bare ribs as, suddenly calm, she laid her cheek on his stomach. 

"Harry?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. I know that you don't want to 

..get that close.I mean, I understand - with everything so.uncertain.the future, I 

mean. " She sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest protectively. " Tonight.I just 

couldn't hide it, I guess. Sometimes it almost hurts.the wanting. It took some raspberry 

candy cigarette-thing to break through all my.control." 

There was silence. It was growing colder. Harry shivered. 

"Ginny?" 

"Hmmm?" 

He sat up. "Are you saying that you.wanted to - wanted to..." He couldn't say it any 

better than with Hermione. No wonder they never talked about this stuff! He turned 

toward her small hunched figure. All he could see was hair - he gently pulled some away 

until he found her ear. Using it as a landmark, he found her chin and turned her face 

toward him. She wasn't giggling anymore. "Gin..did you .WANT to.do this?" 

She choked - half laughing, half crying. "To do what - THIS? Harry, I'd have done a lot 

more than..this. before now...I just couldn't bear to have you. stop me." He 

could see that her eyes were shining with tears now. 

"Oh Gin." he gathered her up against his chest. He felt a giddy sweep of elation. 

"Gin.I've wanted nothing but to. " he sputtered with happy laughter, he couldn't help 

it, "do every salacious, lecherous.thing I can think of to you! I thought that you would 

stop me!" 

Ginny stared at him for a long moment, then flung herself at him. 

"But not here where it's freezing cold and we're already illegally outside" Harry laughed a 

minute later, pulling the again sagging robe onto her shoulder. She answered him with 

one last wicked kiss and jumped to her feet. Both quickly rearranged themselves. 

Harry led her down the path to the Greenhouse. They entered it quietly. 

"Uh, Harry?" 

"Yeah Gin?" 

"Am I allowed to ask where we're going?" 

"Go ahead." 

"Harry?" 

"Yeah Gin?" 

"Where are we going?" 

Harry was digging around behind an ugly statue of a Unicorn - it looked more like a 

Hippogriff. It had seen better days and was now presumably living out its retirement in a 

far corner of the Greenhouse. He found a handle and pulled hard. There was a scraping 

sound. 

"Well, there's only one passage on the Marauder's map that I haven't tried - after you, 

Madam." He stepped back to reveal a dimly lit dirt passage lined with dangling roots and 

loose earth. 

Ginny laughed and grabbed his hand. "Oh, Mr. Potter - you do know how to impress a 

lady!" 

Harry stepped into the passage, grinning. "Well, I reckon it beats running into Filch at the 

front door as we casually stroll by. I'm not sure, but I think that this comes out near the 

library." 

"Lead on!" 

The halls were silent as they crawled stealthily out from behind a huge portrait in the 

library corridor. "Amazing," whispered Harry, "How is it that no one noticed this before? 

How come I didn't notice it before?" 

"HARRY! GINNY!" Hermione was running toward them. "Where have you been? Don't 

answer that! I don't want to know!" Ginny raised an eyebrow at the prefects badge on her 

robe. "Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you! I told McGonagall -- GINNY!" She 

shrieked. "What's happened to your hair! " 

Harry turned to look at her in the light. Her hair was bright - RASPBERRY! Brilliant 

streaks of purple and lavender mixed with several loud shades of magenta and pink. 

Ginny whirled around to look at her dull reflection in a tarnished suit of armor. Her 

mouth dropped open. She looked at Harry, then back at herself. Then back at Harry. She 

brought her hand up slowly to cover her mouth, her eyes starting to sparkle with 

merriment. 

"HARRY!" She squealed, jumping with delight. "The Fantastical Fag! It had to be! 

HARRY! Do you know what this means?" 

Harry stared. Then it hit him like a bludger - if the gag turned her hair pink, then it 

wasn't...! He grabbed Ginny up in his arms and spun her around, laughing at her, at the 

situation, but mostly with joy. 

Hermione stood there in front of them with her arms crossed. Finally, she had to smile 

reluctantly at the hysterical couple. " Ginny! I don't know what it means. Tell me! 

Please!" 

Ginny looked up at her best friend from her cozy cradle in Harry's arms. "Hermione! 

Good news! I'm a scarlet woman!"


	3. A Sirius Conversation

Harry quickly walked to Dumbledore's office

The corridors were empty and silent as Harry walked the mile of stairs and twisting hallways to Dumbledore's office. He thought that dancing was probably more appropriate to the occasion, but decided against it in case there were any Slytherins about. He couldn't however, stop grinning. His world had suddenly turned into a wondrous medley of raspberry colors. Ginny had never looked more beautiful than tonight when she was laughing merrily up at him in his arms. He was seriously considering asking her to permanently change her hair color to screaming pink. Knowing her, she probably would. He chuckled at the memory and whacked his head on a low archway. What did he do to deserve a person like Ginny in his life? Rubbing his head absently, he ticked off her qualities --pretty, smart, talented, caring, loyal, funny and …sexy! – better not think about that right now…He felt his face glow warm he hopped on the moving staircase. He leaned against the handrails, smiling at the steps. Better think about something else fast. What did Dumbledore want with him? It was unusual for the headmaster to summon anyone to his office this late in the evening…

He'd only got one final kiss in before Hermione _dragged _Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower. Really, Hermione was being a bit high-handed – one kiss was hardly enough, especially considering the evening the two had just shared. He realized that he was still carrying his sweater -–the one that Ginny _had_ been wearing under her robes. Until she removed it. He held it to his face and breathed in. Now it smelled like her – a combination of spices and sweet-grass and Ginny. 

Harry stepped off and stared at Dumbledore's office door. Uh oh. What was the new password? 

"Er, Chocolate Frog?" Nothing happened.

"All right then – Sugarquill?" Silence. Harry was wondering if he would be standing there all night guessing different sweets when the door opened and Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled at him through the crescent moon shaped spectacles.

"Harry! So good of you to join us. Come in! Come in!" Harry followed him into the round office. Fawkes the Phoenix trilled a liquid note of welcome and he stroked his feathers affectionately, looking around in the dim light. He saw that there was someone gazing into the fire that crackled and snapped contentedly. The man turned to face him and threw back the hood of his cloak. Even silhouetted in the firelight, he could recognize him. Sirius! 

Harry almost knocked his Godfather over in his haste to embrace him. "Sirius! You're here! We hadn't heard from you since you returned from Bulgaria. We didn't know if you were…." Harry didn't finish. He didn't need to. He could see from Sirius' state that it hadn't been an easy road back. He was almost as thin as when he had first escaped Azkaban. His hair hung in lank tangles past his shoulders once again and his eyes were sunk in their sockets with fatigue and anxiety.

"Harry! " Sirius hugged him as the son he never had. He pulled back and looked him over affectionately. His eyes grew dim for a moment. "You're almost a tall as your father now." His voice broke slightly. A smile lit up his face a moment later. "How _are_ you Harry?" 

"Great! I mean – great…" Harry glanced up involuntarily at Dumbledore. As much as he respected and esteemed the Headmaster, there were certain things he just couldn't tell Sirius in from of him.

"Not to worry, Harry," chuckled Dumbledore. "You both will have adequate time to catch up as soon as I see to the courtesies of host. Tea? Or perhaps something a bit more festive to the occasion?" With a wave of his wand, two snifters and a bottle of Ogden's Brambleberry Brandy appeared on the small table in front of the fire. "Of course, there is tea and cakes here if you prefer and I would highly recommend that Harry", he smiled, "exercise an amount of restraint more appropriate to one with little acquaintance with spirits. Of course, you are of age and that decision will be left up to you. If you decide that you would rather drink Madam Pomfrey's hangover potion in the morning, then by all means, you have my blessing. However, I should warn you that it's not a pleasant experience. Somewhat akin to fingernails on a blackboard in liquid form….Sirius, I will speak with you before you leave." With a nod, Dumbledore exited, closing the door quietly behind him.

"So, Harry. Tell me everything! I only received one of your owls while in Bulgaria, I'm afraid. It's been a little, shall we say, inconvenient since returning to England. Sorry I haven't been in touch."

"Sirius! What about you? Where have you been? Do you have news of anyone else? What's going on in the real world?" Harry was a little embarrassed that Sirius was so interested in him when _he_ was the one risking his life against Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"Time enough for that, eh Harry?" Sirius clasped his shoulder and picked up the bottle. He poured a small amount into each snifter. "Your health!"

"And yours Sirius. It looks like you need it more than I do," Harry stared into the glass before taking a tentative sip. It burned, but not as much as the time he snuck a taste of Uncle Vernon's gin. It really wasn't bad…

Sirius took a larger gulp and sat back. "So catch me up. Any great adventures since I last saw you?"

Harry hesitated. Any adventures? His whole life had changed since he'd last seen or spoken to his godfather. Where to begin? He slowly began telling Sirius everything that had happened in the past year. He felt the welcome relief of unburdening himself that always accompanied his time with this man who was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father. When he got to the day…that day that still brought him nightmares – he stopped and dropped his head. He breathed deeply to steady himself and told of Voldemort's last visit. He hunched over, grasping his knees and stared at the floor. He swallowed but couldn't conceal the quaver in his voice when he told of Ginny's near death – that she _should_ have died, but didn't… He trailed off…still staring stonily at his shoes.

A gentle touch on his shoulder startled him, as the did the soft deep sigh, "Harry, Harry – you're so like your father. More courage than is good for you, a pig-headed determination to see things through til the end…and," he chuckled softly in remembrance, "a complete and utter helplessness in the face of love."

Harry ran the backs of his hands quickly over his eyes and looked up.

"Your father fought demons and death-eaters. He was fearless in the face of the foulest of dark creatures – that's why Voldemort wanted him dead. But one look from Lily would reduce him to a giggling, blushing schoolboy. James gave his life trying to save your mother's Harry, and I know that he would have had it no other way. It looks as if you feel the same about your Ginny."

Dipping his head once more, Harry watched his shoes grow blurry and disappear in a haze of tears. He nodded, loathed to speak until he could contain himself. 

Sirius poured more brandy in both glasses. He placed one in Harry's hand and tactfully walked over to stare into the fire. Harry removed his glasses and wiped his face furtively with the sleeve of his robe, then gulped the entire glass of liquor. Warmth spread through him, giving him the courage to look up again.

Sirius, who had been rummaging in a weather-beaten rucksack, turned back to Harry with a smile. "Speaking of your parents Harry, I have a few things I've had hidden over the years. I was going to give these to you anyway – you just offered me the right opportunity." He sat back down and laid three objects on the table. Harry leaned over to examine them. 

One was a box – it was small, about the size of a bludger. It was red enamel decorated with gilded flowers and curls. Harry opened it; perplexed. Inside was a miniature framed photograph. He lifted it up and examined it in the flickering firelight. It was a picture of his parents with – a baby. It was him… with his parents. His – mum looked down adoringly at him and planted a soft kiss on his nose, then looked up into her husband's face with eyes that shone like emeralds. His dad put his arm around them both. Neither of them looked older than eighteen and Harry realized with a start that they were probably just twenty. He felt a dull, throbbing ache in his chest to think that they were hardly older than he was now when they had him. He ran a soft fingernail along his mother's long hair. It cascaded around her in a red waterfall – -his mouth dropped open --they looked like… Ginny and himself… James' hair stuck out in every direction and Lily's smiling face was sparkling with freckles. Harry looked up at Sirius wordlessly, opened his mouth to speak, then looked back down at …his family. Harry was struck by the feeling that this was not only his only photograph of himself with his parents, but that it was also a window into his own future – his and Ginny's.

Sirius grinned and leaned back in his chair, content to watch the interplay of emotions across Harry's face. 

"Thanks, Sirius…..I don't know what to say…"

"It's all right Harry." He didn't say more. He didn't have to. He picked up the second object. "Here, this is yours too." It was a silver baby's rattle. "Granted, now – I don't think it's of much use at the moment, but it was the first thing your parents bought when they found out that you were on the way." He laughed. "James was stunned – it caught them both by surprise, but oh, when he got used to the idea – he was impossible… Lily couldn't walk two meters without him hovering over her. He would tell her she should sit down, did she need anything? or don't you dare apparate in your condition! She finally put a distracting potion in his goblet one night at dinner so that she could sneak out of the house to go shopping without him nipping at her heels. He spent the whole night without ever noticing until she returned. She taunted him with that one for quite a while!" 

Harry felt a release with the shout of laughter they shared. Emotions surged through him; most unrecognizable. These were his parents – made flesh and blood as no photograph could do. They had laughed together, played jokes on one another, and loved one each other …and him. 

Sirius poured more brandy for them both. "One for the road. I must be going soon and I still need to speak with Dumbledore."

The reality of the situation came back to Harry with a resounding crash. Sirius was risking his life daily fighting the evil that was threatening their very world and he didn't even know what or how he was doing. "But…Sirius, you haven't told me anything about …about what's going on out there! Please Sirius, I need to know – I can't stand sitting here at Hogwarts knowing that… _Voldemort _is out there killing and torturing. I'd think", Harry drew himself up, "that I've at least earned that much."

Sirius stood up and turned to stare into the fire. "Yes, Harry – you've earned it. Make no mistake, if I wasn't putting others at risk by confiding in anyone, you would know all. I'm not trying to protect you by my silence, but many, many others. " Sirius turned back to face him. He was grave now. His face, which had looked so young as he reminisced, looked old again. "But there is something you do need to know – part of the reason I'm here tonight. Harry, I need for you to not only hear what I say, but take it very seriously. Dumbledore has filled me in on your exploits a few years ago when everyone thought I was trying to kill you. Despite all attempts to keep you safe, you chose to ignore your best interests in favor of many, no doubt exciting exploits. You're not a child anymore – I trust that you know that I don't see you that way,"

Harry was startled and a little embarrassed to have his past sins held up to the light. He nodded slowly. 

"Our intelligence sources with the Death Eaters informs us that there is a dark wizard here in Hogsmead. He hasn't been identified, but we're working on that now. Harry, he's here to track _you_. Voldemort knows that he can't touch you here at Hogwarts, so he's looking for ways to get you away from here and Dumbledore. _You can not, I repeat, can not risk being seen there._

Harry opened his mouth to protest. "Please, Harry – indulge me a moment more. I'm not finished." Sirius continued. "I'm sure that our local Death Eater friend would be happy with any information he can gather whether it's about you or not, but _you are the main target_. I don't mind telling you that you are a very valuable person to our side and now is not the time for you to be taking risks. I daresay that at some point in the future, you will be called upon to fight. In the meantime, no matter how frustrating it is, you need to keep yourself safe." His voice softened slightly. " I know that this is hard to hear. You've done more than your fair share of fighting the Dark Lord – no one is disputing that, but please, Harry – I need for you to believe that this isn't just a worried Godfather trying to keep his Godchild safe. This is for real. "

Harry was silent. Yes, Sirius knew him well. The thought of cowering at the Hogwarts when he was being actively hunted went against his every instinct. How could he be expected to just hide when there was so much that needed to be done on the outside? Didn't he have the right to at least fight back? No…apparently not yet. He believed his Godfather when he said that he wasn't just trying to keep him safe. Not only did Harry trust him, but some instinct inside agreed that there would be a time and a place to confront Voldemort. This wasn't it. Painfully, he nodded.

He watched Sirius' taut figure relax. "I'll believe it Harry. If you say you won't, I'll trust you. It will take an amount of sacrifice on your part. Dumbledore has chosen not to cancel all leaves to Hogsmead. It would not do to let Voldemort know that we are aware of his plans. We have high hopes of capturing this person. It could be invaluable to us."

There was a brisk knock on the door and Dumbledore entered." I am sorry gentlemen. I'm sure that this visit has not been sufficient for you, but I'm afraid that you shall have to be content. Harry, it's very late and it looks as if you shared quite liberally in the libations. He smiled amusedly, his eyes sparkling. "You would do well to go to bed. Sirius, if you would be so kind as to meet me in the owlery, we will finish our business and you can be on your way. I'm sure that you are anxious to go." Sirius nodded silently.

Dumbledore nodded once and exited. 

"Harry, I'm very sorry to have to leave you like this – you have no idea how much I'd like to spend more than a few stolen hours with my only Godson." Sirius smiled sadly. He walked over and clasped his hand. Harry was stunned. Everything had happened so quickly. How did such a great visit end on such a grim note? His brandy-addled brain was whirling. Sirius was leaving – going out again into their war-torn world. He might never see him again and there was nothing he could do to help. He was to be a hot-house flower -- a fatted calf waiting quietly until the powers-that-be determined that his time had come. Whenever that would be.

"Good -- goodbye, Sirius…Thank you …for everything. " Harry faltered, starting to feel the combined effects of the brandy and the exhaustion from much too much emotional seesawing. 

Sirius shook his hand then, smiling sadly – pulled him into a quick embrace. "Remember what I said. I trust you Harry. You'll hear from me as soon as I can get word, but it will be a while, I'm afraid." Harry nodded. 

Without another word, his Godfather strode from the room. Harry stood silently staring after him. Suddenly he was overcome by a surge of hatred. He hated every Death Eater and every dark wizard and especially, he hated _Voldemort_. They had once again forced him to be alone and would not stop until Harry and everyone he loved was dead. They had already been successful with his parents…Harry's eyes dropped down to the table. There, next to the empty glasses and almost empty bottle, were the only physical ties to his parents. The hatred drained from him as he picked up the box, the rattle, and…what was this? Sirius had left before explaining it. It was a ribbon or maybe a cord, about a meter in length. It was very pretty – embroidered with red, gold and blue flowers. Harry held it up in the firelight. Was it a necklace? He sighed. It was just one more thing in his life interrupted and unexplained. He had to believe that Sirius would return and tell him the story of this. He had to. 

He turned to go and felt an odd spinning in his head. Wow. He had been proud of the fact that he could match the older man drink for drink, but it seemed that the effect had just been delayed. Holding his parent's last gifts to him, he made his way out of the office. He only staggered a little. The next day, he couldn't remember getting back to his bed, just the enveloping darkness as his head hit his pillow. He slept.


	4. Still another conversation

Harry crawled up through the thick aching fog to consciousness, or at least something resembling it. Rather than the familiar burning pain of his scar, he felt a dull throbbing all over his head. He squinted his eyes and the photograph next to his bed came into focus. His parents…the memory of the night before came back in a wave…Sirius had been there. Sirius, who had brought him gifts from his parents. Who was eager to hear every detail of his life. Who had come to warn Harry…He groaned. Sirius was gone to risk his life combating the dark forces. Voldemort was again after him. Harry was to sit by the sideline and watch. He had promised Sirius. If he ever saw him again, he wanted to be able to tell him that he kept it.   
  
Despite the pain in his head and the anxiety surrounding Sirius and his news, Harry's spirits couldn't help but lift a bit. If he could just manage to get out of bed and downstairs, Ginny would be there. Harry chortled slightly before grasping his head regretfully. He wondered if her hair was still magenta. That image bore him upright in bed. He even managed to swing his legs around to the floor. Actually, that improved the situation slightly and he dressed quickly, noticing out the window that the sun was rather high in the sky. He must have slept in. Well, at least it was Saturday and he wasn't skipping any classes.  
When Harry entered the Great Hall, it was decidedly thin of students. He must have really overslept. He was relieved, however to see that Ron and Hermione were still lingering at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Oh, hi Harry," Hermione looked up. "Sleep well?" she giggled.  
  
"I was just explaining that you tried to hit me when I prodded you to get up this morning." Ron said mock-grumpily. "I considered chucking you back, but you looked so pathetic lying there that I decided to be merciful. Must be all of that late-night wandering around the castle with my little sister that's making you so sleepy.   
  
Harry chuckled, then grabbed his head and moaned. He fumbled with his chair and slumped into it, then reached painfully for Hermione's half-empty goblet of pumpkin juice and drained it. Ron, with an amused look on his face, silently passed him his own goblet and Harry accepted that too. After waiving off Ron, who said that he was more than willing to collect all of the dirty goblets in the hall for his consumption, Harry felt somewhat better. He lifted his head long enough to look around.   
  
"Where's Ginny?" He was disappointed that he didn't see a red head anywhere in the room. Or a pink one for that matter…  
  
Ron glanced up from his usual place drowning in Hermione's eyes, "Went with Colin and Amanda and a few others…" Harry must have looked thick because he rolled his eyes, "Hogsmeade, you prat. Aren't you going? We were going to leave without you if you hadn't been so gracious as to make an appearance -"   
Ron stopped abruptly.  
  
Harry felt as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him. His face drained of blood. He sat transfixed with horror - why WHY hadn't it occurred to him to get to her immediately? As soon as he'd found out the danger? This bloke was after him. Harry knew Voldemort well enough by now to know that Ginny was considered as much of a prize as he. Hurting her was the best way to get to him. His fist slammed involuntarily on the table, rattling the dishes and causing the few heads remaining in the room to swivel in his direction.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione's eyes were huge. She never took them off him, not even when she reached over and stopped a goblet that was still dancing. "Harry?"  
  
Ron turned to him, looking grim. "Harry. Tell me what's up….HARRY!" Harry just sat, eyes shut, shaking his head as if to rattle the image out of his brain. The green flash, the scream and Ginny…dead. He jumped up. He HAD to get to her. Ignoring Ron, he made a leap for the door, only to be stopped short. Hermione had a steel grasp on his robe.  
  
"Stop right where you are, Harry Potter. You are NOT flying out of here in a panic over something and not telling us - especially if it's about Ginny!"  
  
"Hermione, there's no time - I have to get to her!" He tugged desperately at his robe and automatically started to shrug out of it.  
  
"Harry, I've got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it!" Hermione was actually covering him with her wand! Ron, staring open-mouthed at his girlfriend, quickly recovered himself and grabbed Harry's shoulder.  
  
"She's right Harry." He said softly, as if afraid of drawing fire. "Whatever's going on, let us help." Harry made one last impatient attempt to throw off his hand and felt it tighten. "She's my sister."  
  
"And my best friend," Hermione added, moving her wand slightly toward Harry's throat. Harry almost jumped up and down with frustration.  
  
"All right, all right - but COME ON! I'll explain on the way. We've go to get to Hogsmeade! Please!"  
  
No more words were necessary. Ron and Hermione jumped up immediately and followed him to the door.   
  
So, come on - what's up?" Hermione was dancing sideways in an attempt to speak and keep up with the much longer strides of her companions.  
  
"Sirius came last night" Harry said grimly, striding faster as they exited the castle. "Voldemort has a spy in Hogsmeade…Looking for ME… That puts Ginny…I have to get to her! I promised Sirius I wouldn't risk anyone by going there…."   
  
Ron jumped in front of him, stopping him with outstretched arms. "Then, what in heavens name are you doing then, if you promised Sirius?"  
  
Harry pushed past him impatiently. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked rudely.   
  
"Harry! Wait!", Ron, showing amazing self-control in not landing his best friend a facer, grabbed him. "If this blokes looking for you - won't you be doing Ginny MORE danger by going there after her? You'll lead him right to her!"  
  
Harry stopped so quickly that Hermione smacked into him. He head was still spinning with images - Ginny refusing to obey Voldemort because she loved him, Sirius' face looking so old and haggard. He saw his mother, standing between him and death, dying in his place…He mustered every bit of self-control he possessed and forced himself to face Ron. He was right.   
  
Harry dropped abruptly to the ground next to the lion at the front gate.   
  
"GO!" he said desperately, "All right - GO!" He clenched his hands into fists and tucked them under his arms, willing himself to stay where he was. Ron nodded and he and Hermione took off at a run over the hill and into Hogsmeade.  
  
"Please." Harry stared down at his lap. His hands hurt. They were so tightly balled into fists that he doubted he could unclench them. His hangover, forgotten in the adrenaline rush that carried him this far, came pounding back with a resounding thud. He dropped his head into his arms. For the first time in his life, he realized that there was something harder than fighting. Fighting was easy. Waiting could kill him.   
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
A lifetime later, Harry craned his neck for the thousandth time and saw Ron and Hermione flanking Ginny like a guard of honor, coming over the rise. Harry felt a blinding sense of relief - she was OK. As the three approached, he saw that they hadn't told her what was going on. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously; her lips compressed in that fine line that said "take cover". He ran to meet them and - he couldn't help it - grabbed Ginny and held her to him desperately.   
  
Two small hands pushed hard against his chest. He stumbled back slightly.  
  
"OK, Mr. Potter." Her voice was soft and deadly. "Would you care to explain to me why I was just pulled away from my friends - in the middle of Honeydukes, in front of the entire town, and hustled off like some wayward child-" the volume was increasing. "Because YOU SAID SO? Oh, my apologies! I was under the obviously mistaken impression that I had a FREE WILL! I didn't realize that I was to be at your beck and call TWENTY-FOUR HOURS A DAY!" Now her voice echoed off the statues and trees. Probably the ones in the next county as well. Harry's mouth dropped open. Wow. She really did look and sound like her mother when she was mad. He had never been a recipient of Ginny's famous wrath before - always an amused bystander.  
  
"Ginny, I - " Harry stammered, too stunned from the combination of relief to see her safe and the shock of the assault.   
  
"Harry…' The brown eyes were cold. "Just don't talk to me for a while, OK? Whatever earth-shattering thing you needed to tell me can wait, got it?"   
  
He nodded obediently, backing away slightly. As long as she was inside the gates of Hogwarts, she could pull his teeth out one at a time with a teaspoon and that would be all right. She stalked past him, robes swishing furiously. He watched her go. In his rush to get her to safety, he hadn't thought that his biggest obstacle would be his beloved herself.   
  
Ron dropped to the ground, exhausted. "Harry, next time I offer to save my sister in your place - put the Imperius Curse on me and send me somewhere safe - like Azkaban." He flopped back to lay spread-eagle on the grass. Hermione sat down and he wriggled around to put his head in her lap.  
  
"It wasn't pretty, Harry." Hermione shook her head." Given Ginny's…. Past, we'd thought it best that we not tell her why we were kidnapping her. Ron didn't want her to panic. Of course," she chuckled ruefully, "in hindsight, I'd put my money on her against a Death-Eater any day. How on earth did you survive to see your sixteenth birthday?" she peered down at her boyfriend who reached up and pulled her to him for a quick kiss.   
  
"You just have to know when to cut your losses and turn tail and flee." Ron grinned. "Luckily, we told her it was your fault, Harry - so we escaped the brunt of it."  
  
"Thanks…" Harry said sourly. He wondered what would be the best way to fix this.   
  
"I'd give her at least a few hours to cool off," Ron advised, "Then approach with caution - steel-toed boots might be in order, as well as a tranquilizer spell and protective head gear…"  
  
All three laughed and started back to the castle. Harry filled them in on everything that Sirius had told him and they speculated about his assignment and the outside world….  
  
  
Harry sneaked a quick look around the corner of the doorway to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was curled up in her favorite corner with her inevitable book of muggle poetry, her hair pinned up with her wand, and of course, Harry's socks propped on the ottoman. He grinned, feeling the familiar surge of affection she always inspired when he got to witness her just being Ginny. This was the woman he loved - temper and sock thievery notwithstanding. He guessed it was time to start groveling and found it amusing to realize that he was actually looking forward to it.  
  
Ginny started at the thud on the carpet in front of her. She peered over her book at the red rose lying on the floor at her feet. A small half-smile broke across her face - starting with her eyes. She reached down and picked it up, bringing it delicately to her nose. Suddenly, the flower broke off and started to sing-  
  
  
Ginny Weasley, listen to my song,   
It's very simple and shouldn't take long.   
With all my heart I do apologise   
And hope we can find some compromise.   
  
You have every right to chastise me   
And swear and scream as loud as can be.   
Rip me to shreds if I chauvinise   
But I beg you… first anaesthetise!   
  
  
  
  
Ginny doubled over laughing and crashed sideways onto the couch. Harry, laughing in both sympathy and triumph, stepped out from his hiding place. She covered her face with her arm, still helpless to speak or breathe.  
  
"Harry!" she gasped. "How can I stay mad at you when you do stuff like that? Chauvinise? Anaesthetise?" She broke up again.  
  
"My thoughts exactly!" he joined in the laughter, but since the verdict had yet to be handed down --just to be safe, Harry sat across from her.   
  
Ginny sat up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "OK, OK…" she grinned at him, "was I really as bad as all that?"  
  
"Well, " Harry crept cautiously to her side. "I think that there are several species of dragon that definitely have you beat in terror inducing, but you could certainly give some of the smaller ones a good run."  
  
She laughed again, blushing slightly. "You knew it was dangerous when you took the job…" She turned to look at him, her brown eyes loving him once again.  
  
"I like to live dangerously…" Harry smiled, creeping his arm about her.  
  
"Yes, like we need to be reminded of that." Ginny reached up and drew his dark unruly head down to meet hers.   
  
A minute or two later they sat up.   
  
"So what was up with Ron and Hermione fetching me while you waited?" Ginny asked a bit indignantly, then ruined the effect by giggling, "I felt like a virgin being taken to be sacrificed - no, that would have been fun…" She ran her finger lightly down the side of Harry's neck in a way that made him shiver, though it was more the word virgin that made his face grow warm.   
  
"No reason -I just like making up when the storm's over…. KIDDING!" he held up a hand in defense at the raised eyebrow. He sat up and replaced his glasses. Ginny leaned back against him and drew his arm around her waist.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Harry drew a deep breath. "Well, Sirius made me promise not to leave the grounds…"  
  
She turned her face up toward him in surprise. "Sirius? You heard from him?"  
  
"Saw him last night. That's why Dumbledore summoned me…Gin - he told me that there is a Death Eater undercover in Hogsmeade. " She started up and whirled to face him, pale and very very serious now. "He's...he's tracking me…I mean - supposedly Voldemort's sent him to…well…" Her eyes grew wide and her hands flew to her mouth. Harry reached over and gently pulled them away. "Gin, I promised Sirius that I wouldn't leave Hogwarts, OK? If I stay here, I'll be fine. It was you I was worried about. When I found out that you'd already left for Hogsmeade, I lost it completely. You've already been…Gin, I still have nightmares where I can see you …lying there. I spent days waiting for you to move, breathe, show some sign of life! I can't let you be in any more danger because of me!"  
  
A moment passed silently. Ginny freed one of her hands and gently smoothed the hair away from Harry's forehead. She traced the scar with her finger, so softly he could just feel a whisper…then leaned over and pressed her lips to it. He drew in his breath slightly and pulled her into his lap and she curled up to him. She sighed, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Gin…You know, you can still walk away -" a hand coming up forcefully over his mouth choked him off.   
  
Ginny sat up and turned to him. "Do you really think that's an option, Harry?" she demanded indignantly. She held up a stern hand to stop his answer and settled herself back into the curve of his arm, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Besides…don't deprive me of my place in history."  
  
"What?" Harry pulled back and looked down at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"As the woman who had the courage to love Harry Potter." she smiled ruefully, "Like I ever had a choice…"   



	5. A dream..an interlude..a conversation..a...

NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Harry shot straight up in bed - his scar gave a searing twist and he hissed in pain, grabbing his forehead. His face was drenched in sweat; his breath sounded loud and fast in the dark stillness. His dream... it had been worse - a nightmare…It had been Voldemort… Voldemort! What was it? He couldn't remember. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to recall --   
  
Suddenly, his scar burned worse than it ever had since Ginny's charm - Ginny! GINNY! His dream - Voldemort…what was it? Voldemort was …speaking about her…about GINNY! Harry's hands shook slightly as he fumbled for his wand.   
  
"Lumos"  
  
Harry peered through the bed curtains at the others. Everyone was still snoring peacefully. A surge of panic hit him. Why had the Dark Lord been talking about Ginny? He leapt from his bed and lurched for the door. He had to find her - to know that she was safe NOW. He could hear it over and over again in his mind, in an evil, high pitched voice -- "A kiss..a kiss…" What did that mean?  
  
Taking the steps in about three leaps; the momentum sent him sailing halfway across the common room before he could skid into a turn. He jumped for the stairs to the girls' dorm, so intent to find Ginny that it didn't occur to him that this could get him expelled.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He grabbed the doorframe to check his flight. Peering around, he saw a small white figure curled on the rug in front of the softly burning fire. Her hair gleamed like polished copper in the dim light. She was holding her wrist.  
  
He stopped dead. His dream! Voldemort …It tore though him like a blade - Voldemort KNEW THAT GINNY WAS ALIVE. He gasped as if punched in the stomach. Somehow, he managed to get to her side.  
  
"Gin - Gin - are you OK?" He gathered her up into his lap, crushing the red head to him - needing to prove to himself that she was safe.  
  
"Mmmff.." came a hoarse voice from the depths of his embrace.   
  
"What?" he looked down and noticed that she was attempting to push him away. "What's wrong?" His heart froze.  
  
"I can't breathe - that what." She half-smiled ruefully, then held up her wrist. It was a glaring, angry red. "It's been hurting for a while now." Her voice wavered a bit. "I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to wait it out - are you OK?" She didn't wait for an answer, but reached up to gently smooth his hair away from his forehead. She gasped.  
  
Harry felt a lead weight fall on him. Hogsmeade. It made sense. She had been seen. Much as he wanted to believe that he had just had a garden-variety nightmare, this was proof that it was real. His scar - their scar -- only hurt when Voldemort was feeling particularly hate-filled or planning to kill. He closed his eyes to try and remember what he saw…he saw the Dark Lord telling someone …Suddenly the image of a hooded figure invaded his consciousness….horror engulfed him. Voldemort had sent for …for - a DEMENTOR…It all flooded back now…Voldemort laughing about giving it a lovely young woman to kiss - saying that there were worse things than death -  
  
"Harry? What's going on?" Ginny whispered, touching his cheek.  
  
Harry clasped his hand to his mouth to stifle the scream of rage that was threatening to escape. He saw Ginny being pulled from him by huge towering monsters in hooded robes. He saw one of them lower his hood to expose that horrible mouth, jerking her beautiful hair back to force her head up…The image almost made him retch. He jumped up, breathing heavily.  
  
"I…I…don't know …Gin - " he turned away, unable to look into her loving brown eyes while he lied to her. "My scar hurt - I…I don't know why…" He stared into the fire, hanging on to the mantelpiece like a drowning man.   
  
He heard a soft rustle and felt a slight figure press against his back. Arms encircled him and a cheek pressed against his shoulder blade.  
  
"Harry." The voice was so soft, it was almost inaudible. Ginny knew that something was terribly wrong. It was obvious, but she would have known anyway. She always did.   
  
He made a choking sound in answer; feeling a tremor at her touch. He'd failed. He'd let her go into Hogsmeade where some filthy Death Eater spotted her. He felt a sudden surge of desperation - she would be taken from him-the center of his universe-torn away, screaming his name…  
  
Rage engulfed him, making him shake. This wasn't going to happen. He'd fought Voldemort many, many times now - and he - Harry - had won. Every time. Not only would Ginny never have to worry about the horrors he'd planned, she'd never have to know what he'd planned. He would see to it that she was kept safe even if it meant hunting down and killing Voldemort tomorrow, to hell with his promise to Sirius. He wouldn't lose her…again.   
  
He turned suddenly and looked into her beloved face. Her huge brown eyes reflected a jumble of emotions - fear, confusion, and most of all, unwavering trust and love. She was so beautiful…He ran a finger gently over her cheekbone. She shivered as he did the same to her lower lip. She stood still, not speaking - just looking quizzically at him through her tumbled mass of flaming hair. He felt a sudden wave of protectiveness. If he could somehow pull her close enough, he could keep her safe. He needed her…he needed all of her, especially now when the world seemed determined to wrench her away. Feeling a desperate desire he'd never experienced before; he pulled her to him.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Ginny stepped into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and burying her head on his shoulder. Harry's breath became slightly ragged as he felt every inch of her against him. But it still wasn't enough. He felt an overwhelming urge to completely engulf every part of her -- to make her his.  
  
"Harry," she looked up at him. "Please -"  
  
"Shhhhhh!" his whispered gently. He pulled back just enough to kiss her. It wasn't a sweet soft kiss or a languorous sexy kiss - this one was driven, desperate to possess as much of her as possible. After a slight hesitation, no doubt a bit startled at his passion, Ginny wrapped her arms around him and met his opened lips with her own eagerly. A hoarse growl caught in his throat. This was wholly different from their previous experiences with intimacy. Before, it had been playful and exciting and fun, but with a certain innocence. He had never felt such desire, such an aggressive need to know every detail of her. Ginny pressed her whole length against him and the thin material of their respective nightwear seemed a sudden nuisance. He slid a slow hand up a slender leg and under her nightdress and a small corner of his mind watched in amazement at his own audacity. As his hand quested higher, Ginny suddenly gasped and stiffened.  
  
"Oh Gin, I'm sorry…Are you OK?" He pulled his hand back quickly.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes - they looked slightly glazed, but her giggle was still hers, only lower and more seductive. "I don't know if "OK" is the right word, but don't stop on my account." She raised an eyebrow, took his hand and slid it back under. Harry's jaw dropped slightly at her audacity, but then shut it quickly and obeyed. Her hands swept gently under his pyjama top, around to his back and downward. He shivered and kissed her still more deeply, if that were possible. She pulled him back slowly to the hearth rug - both thumping a bit harder than was completely romantic, but their shared grin made it seem all the more so. When he tugged softly at the ties at her neck, the two strings fell back like magic exposing a deep "v" for his kiss. She reared up to bury her fingers in his hair and return the kiss and the gown slid gently down, exposing her shoulder and then lower …His eyes widened and his breathing seemed to cease altogether. As his lips traveled lower still…His pyjama top…where did it go? He'd just had it …. He saw that he was actually very good at undoing buttons with one hand since the other was busy elsewhere, fingers gently exploring. When he raised up to kiss her again, she arched her back and met him with a ferocity that jarred him back to reality for a moment. He shook his head slightly as if he'd been in a trance.  
  
"Gin…are you…. I mean…do you" he was actually short of breath.. Ginny blinked up at him, eyes dark black. She seemed to be breathless as well from the rise and fall of…   
  
"Do I what...want this?" She whispered, giving one quick tug at the string on his pajama bottoms. She smiled seductively. "What do you think?" He stared down at her in shock and could hear his heart pounding in his ears, then …in her hand.  
  
"Er, …OK…I just wanted….I mean…stop me if…."  
  
Reality melted away once more as she drew him back down. Demanding kisses mixed sweetly with an awkward tangled moment and at least one thumped elbow. Suddenly, her bare flesh met his causing a searing jolt that seemed to drive them both over the edge. He searched out every warm curve and moist nook in her body with his lips, seeking to know every part completely. She struggled for the chance to do the same to him and they teased each other with ever more daring lips and fingers. Her sighs and gasps fueled his growing hunger, eliciting similar responses from him as their passion built. The glowing flames in the fireplace died down as they explored, casting the entwined limbs in a welcome shadow.  
  
When Harry was finally poised over her, moving by shear instinct alone, he forced himself to pause, arms shaking slightly with desire.   
  
"Are you sure?" it was barely a whisper.   
  
Ginny didn't answer, she just smiled and Harry felt soft legs wrap around him, drawing him to her. He was surrounded by warmth and knew that he was close to what he had been seeking - to touch her very center and give his in return. She flinched slightly and he paused, terrified that he'd hurt her. Before he could speak, she looked into him with Ginny's smiling eyes and arched up to meet him. He was engulfed in a hot dark place where there was nothing but them both, straining together, searching for…what? He somehow knew that they weren't there yet, but was powerless to do anything accept reach again and again, each time feeling closer, yet still more driven. She clung to him, searching also with gliding movements that somehow matched his. She looked up at him with black eyes full of trust and passion, her flaming hair spread like a corona around her beloved face. He had no conscious thought, just a feeling of overwhelming love and awe. Then, in a convulsive moment that froze his tensed muscles and cascaded through him in pulsing waves, he found it. From the shudder and soft low cry that answered him, he thought that she might have as well. Their lips came together in complete surrender to it, clinging to each other as they spiraled limply back to the hearthrug on the common room floor.   
  
  
Harry finally broke their kiss, smoothing the red locks from her damp face. He felt as drained as if he'd just played his most grueling Quidditch match - and won. He grinned. She returned it, looking up at him with eyes that were deceptively innocent and shy. She cuddled into his chest as he shifted gently to her side, wrapping her in his arms. Harry's brow furrowed briefly…What was he supposed to say now? Their souls had been joined magically for some time; now their bodies had as well and he felt suddenly tongue-tied. So this was what his classmates talked about in whispered speculation. No wonder…he grinned again into her hair…if everyone knew exactly what it was like - they would probably do little else.  
  
"What are you smiling at, Harry Potter?" Ginny lifted her chin to look into his eyes.  
  
"I'm thinking how easy it would be to conjure up a really great patronus right now."  
  
She stared a moment, then giggled softly and kissed his chin. "Happy?"  
  
"Ummm, let me think about that……hmmmm.." She poked him in the ribs. "OK, yes! Yes!" He grasped her even tighter and sat up, taking her with him. "How about you?" he felt suddenly slightly anxious.  
  
She laughed.   
  
"I think that as long as you can promise to deliver more of that," she raised a seductive eyebrow, "in the future, I think I can answer affirmatively." Harry laughed, feeling the whole world at his feet --  
  
Then, like a candle snuffed out by a sharp breeze, he stopped. The future…His dream surged up maliciously, tearing through his consciousness with spiteful ragged edges. Voldemort - his scar gave a twinge, reminding him that reality was far more evil and dangerous than the dream they just shared on the rug. He saw in his dream the monstrous robes of the Dementor, felt it's sick glee as it was ordered to…  
  
NO!  
  
He grasped Ginny to him with a steel grip.   
  
"OW! Hey, just because I'm a scarlet woman, doesn't mean you can…." Her teasing words trailed off. "Harry! What? What is it?" she attempted to push away so that she could face him, but he wouldn't let her. "Harry!"  
  
He could see that she was frightened now and he couldn't think of a thing to say. His mouth felt like he'd just had one of Hagrid's teacakes. How could he have thought that he could keep anything from her? He had to tell, especially…well, especially now. He willed himself to loosen his grip. When he managed to open his mouth and speak, it came out like a croak.  
  
"It's my dream, Gin…I..I..lied…I do remember…"  
  
She slipped out of his slackened arms and turned to face him.   
  
"Ginny… I saw Voldemort… He was...he knows…" Harry ran desperate fingers through his unruly hair, terrified that if he said it - if he uttered it out loud, it would bring the danger closer to them - to HER. He very gently put his arms round her neck and pulled her to rest her forehead against his. His voice shook -- he couldn't help it.  
  
"He knows…that…you …didn't die - that day."   
  
She didn't move or speak. Harry wondered if she'd even heard and ducked his head to look into her eyes. They were black, though no longer with passion, but with fear. She raised her head slowly. Her voice was steady, her face impassive.  
  
"What else?"  
  
He stared into the pale face that was his whole world. "H…he…Gin - he's sent a Dementor --" The full impact hit him at the sound of his own words. He suddenly seized her again, pulling her to him, not caring if he scared her more, or even if he hurt her. His eyes scalded with unshed tears - tears of rage at his helplessness. She still hadn't moved or uttered a word. She lay curled in his lap while he rocked her slowly, tears finally spilling into the red tangle. Finally, he felt her arms creep around his waist and cling. They stayed that way for a long, long time. The common room grew almost dark and cold - the fire had been reduced to faint embers. Still they clung, still rocking slightly. Finally, Ginny spoke.  
  
"Harry?" her voice was startlingly clear.  
  
"Yeah Gin?" he whispered, instinctively tightening his arms.  
  
"Promise me?" she raised her head. Her face was still pale, but she seemed calm, if not … serene? Harry blinked dazedly at her.  
  
"Promise…what, Ginny?"  
  
"That if it comes to that…that…" her voice broke slightly, and she ducked her head. He felt her exhale a shaking breath. "If there's no hope…you won't let it…."  
  
Harry broke in sharply, "Of course, I won't let a Dementor near you! I'd DIE before I'd let that happen!" he felt almost angry that she even had to ask.  
  
She looked back up, calm once more.   
  
"No, Harry…I'm asking that you make sure that I die …before you let that happen…"  
  
Harry actually felt dizzy as the full impact of her request hit him like a curse. He shot out a hand to steady himself.   
  
"Gin, it's NOT GOING TO BE THAT WAY! There's NO WAY one of those monsters will ever get within 100 kilometers of here! You'll be safe here and -" he struggled for words, his breathing fast and shallow.  
  
"PROMISE ME."  
  
Harry pushed her from him and grabbed his pyjamas. He jerked them on and attempted to re-tie the bottoms. He failed. He ground his teeth with frustration and broke out --  
  
"This is stupid, Ginny. Why are you being like this? Do you really think I'd let - Argh!" He gave up on the pants and sat back on the rug, legs clutched to his chest, head buried in his arms. The memory of that…that thing …the Dementor -- as it slowly lifted the hood, exposing its horrific lips to administer the deadly kiss - to suck his soul out through his mouth and leave him worse than dead. Again, he saw red hair being flung back, her terrified face as it slowly bent to press its --  
  
"Harry." A soft hand touched his hair. He jerked away. The tears were burning again.  
  
"Harry…. I know Voldemort - I've been just about his favorite person next to you these past few years. I know what he's capable of…it's getting worse out there every day. People are dying, Harry --- People that thought that they were safe too - probably up until the very last moment..." her voice broke, more so than before. "I just want to know that if somehow, somewhere -if it gets to that, you'll make sure I don't end up…kissed." The tears began now. "I can't live thinking that I could end up still alive but not knowing… you, Harry - or having any memory of - this…of tonight…Please - please Harry!"  
  
Harry's head jerked up at the sound of her sob, his protective instinct wiping out the helpless rage that had blinded him. She sat on her heels before him, making no attempt to hide her tears or her still unclothed self. He reached and she collapsed into him. He felt his face harden and muscles tighten as he steeled himself to agree to give her this one, last, horrible gift of love. It came out in a barely audible whisper --  
  
"I PROMISE".  
  
  



	6. Memories, humor, an insult and an ANGRY ...

Harry rolled from his bed heavy-eyed and stumbling, but grinning in a way that belied the exhaustion he felt. The activities of just a few hours ago kept re-playing in his mind, as if the time spent sleepless afterward hadn't afforded him adequate time for a post-mortem…Memories involving sighs and kisses and hands and….OWW! He rubbed his elbow and continued tying his shoes. Enough! It was hard enough not to creep into the girl's dormitories for another go…  
  
Harry noticed that Ron was still asleep as he made his way quietly to the door. He bit back a guilty smile at the thought of his reaction if he knew. Stop it! He admonished himself shaking his head ruefully. If this was any indication of the traitorous way his brain…and body…were going to act from now on, well he was in a LOT of trouble. He jumped the last step into the common room. It was deserted, still too early for much pre-breakfast activity. The grate in the fireplace was cold, barren and black with ashes, betraying nothing of what it witnessed last night. Harry didn't even realize he'd walked over to…the spot, until he was gazing down at the hearthrug under his feet. He let several pleasurable images heat his cheeks while he absently ran a foot over the crimson border.   
  
The secret grin playing on his lips faded as the wicked, wonderful memories dissolved and were replaced by the image of a hideous hooded figure - one that had haunted his dreams intermittently before, but now promised to take up permanent residence in his very soul. He again felt the terrible helplessness that assaulted him as he'd held Ginny tightly, willing away the encroaching threat. He sighed, an uneven angry sigh that betrayed a frustration that had gnawed at him in the past. Why, why, WHY couldn't he have a normal life like every other wizard? Wasn't it enough for Voldemort to take his parents and his childhood and his peace of mind? Couldn't he just savor this one moment in time without his spectre looming over it like the dark mark? He rolled his eyes angrily - of course not. He was The Boy Who Lived - the living, breathing evidence of Voldemort's weakness and his ultimate prize. All of his joys would be mixed with pain until …until Dark Lord was destroyed forever.   
  
"Doesn't look any different, does it?"  
  
He didn't turn, just grasped the hands that crept around his waist from behind and felt a soft cheek against his back.  
  
"I would have thought that the rug would at least have turned into a bed of roses." He could hear the laughter in Ginny's voice. "Of course, they'd probably all start singing some dodgy limerick or something."  
  
He laughter betrayed his relief. She was all right. In typical Ginny fashion, she'd bounced back from the terror that had invaded their bliss last night. There would be time later to discuss the grim possibilities in their future - for now, he just wanted to be hopelessly in love. He turned in her arms to look into her pale sleep-deprived face and noted the faint purple shadows under her eyes.   
  
"You're beautiful" he smiled.   
  
"Yes, I think the life of a wanton will suit me well…" she giggled happily into his ear as she hugged him. When she pulled back, however, her face was serious. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Scared to death -- you?" he answered softly, stroking her hair back from her face.  
  
"Nah." she smiled, almost making him believe for a minute that she meant it. "At least let's pretend I'm not."  
  
After one last look at the hearthrug, they turned and walked arm-in-arm to the door to head downstairs and back to the real world.  
  
  
Breakfast proved to be an awkward affair, full of blushes and furtive grins. And that was Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny were stoic in behavior compared to their flustered best friends who seemed to have spent the night in a similar fashion as them, but were much worse at hiding the fact. Harry was amused and wondering -- how did Ron manage to sneak off to the room of the Gryffindor prefect without running into him at some point? He was very happy for them both, not the least for being too absorbed in each other to notice their sleepy and giggling breakfast companions.   
  
"We all must look completely daft," Ginny murmured as Ron's elbow sent the butter knife flying across the table with a loud crash. He retrieved it, blushing furiously.  
  
"D'you think they had as much fun as us?" Harry whispered, lips lingering momentarily by her ear so that he could enjoy her shiver.  
  
Ginny casually reached under the table and grasped his leg - very -- high up. Hermione and Ron looked up curiously when Harry jumped, making the table thump even louder.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?" Ginny purred sweetly. "Forget something?"  
  
Harry was sorely tempted to return the compliment when she was interrupted by the entrance of the owls with the morning post. A letter fell to Ginny's plate and she tore it open eagerly.  
  
"Mum gave her permission for us to stay over the Christmas holiday!" she announced happily to Ron, tossing the missive to him and grinning when he missed the catch and scrambled under the table to retrieve it.  
  
She turned give Harry a quick hug. "Now we'll have plenty of opportunities to sneak about and be… wanton…" she whispered, taking a quick nibble at his ear before looking around furtively and jumping to her feet. "In fact, I'll go find McGonegall now to make the arrangements, OK, Ron? Er, Ron?" She rolled her eyes at her brother and rapped him on the head with her knuckles. "Oi!"  
  
"OW! What?" Ron jumped indignantly. He had been intent on whispering something in Hermione's ear - Harry figured it was probably something similar to Ginny's whisper to him. Did all of the Weasleys have the same preoccupation with sex? He chuckled and mentally closed the door on THAT thought.  
  
"Come ON, Ron - " Ginny pulled him up by his robe, "Let's go now to arrange it with McGonegall."   
  
Ron opened his mouth to protest, then shrugged and kissed his girlfriend quickly. "Be right back."   
  
Harry was busy staring into his goblet and admiring the way the pumpkin juice looked just like the color of flowing hair when he heard Hermione clear her throat. He looked up to find her eyes sparkling wickedly at him.  
  
"Er…what?" Harry flushed slightly and returned to his goblet gazing uncomfortably.   
  
"So you didn't really need my advice, did you? Managed on your own quite nicely?" Hermione stood up and shook out her robe with an air of efficiency and innocence.  
  
"Wha??? Herm -- Hermione….what do you mean…?" Harry slowly raised his head as comprehension slowly dawned on his sleep-deprived brain.  
  
"So, anyway - just thought I'd touch base with you …glad to see it all worked out - BYE!" Hermione leapt back just as Harry lunged for her.  
  
"You KNEW?" Harry yelled, causing a few heads to turn absently his way. The Gryffindors seemed to take so much in stride anymore. "You…you! You acted so - ARGH! " Hermione giggled madly as she danced away, wiggling her fingers goodbye to him. "You let me .. act like a perfect idiot…"  
  
Harry slumped in his seat, shaking his head in disbelief. She had known exactly what he had been after the other night while he stammered and made a total prat of himself and LET him go on…He grinned a bit at the memory. Not only had Hermione known what he'd been on about; she obviously wasn't as oblivious about Ginny and him as her boyfriend. Hermione always was too smart for her own good. Harry chuckled, thinking that he was glad that her boyfriend wasn't.  
  
  
He pushed himself up to find Ginny. It was almost time for Double Divination and he needed a kiss to sustain him through the horrors that no doubt would be predicted for his future. He wove his way through the hurrying students, craning his neck for a sight of the beloved red head. As he turned to mount the stairs, he heard a familiar voice around the corner.  
  
"Why, hello little Weasel…" It was Malfoy. "Potter keeping you busy these days? That robe you're wearing is disgraceful, you know. It doesn't look like he's paying you enough for your services -- I can offer you a much better hourly rate, I'm sure…"   
  
Harry felt a surge of hatred as he lunged around the corner.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
He caught Malfoy's flying wand as if it were a snitch.  
  
"Say that again, Malfoy." He savored the white-hot rage that pounded in his temples. He welcomed it - all the worry and frustration and conflicting emotions from the past 24 hours, combined with the anger he felt about Ginny's safety exploded. She put a hand out to stop him as he raised his own wand. He gently pushed it away before tossing the wand to the ground.  
  
"Please say that filth again." Harry advanced, feeling the power of his anger and frankly, enjoying it. "I'll really love to feel your nose breaking right now."  
  
Malfoy took a step back, paling slightly.  
  
"Not so brave without your wand, are you?" he taunted, locking the pale blue eyes with his own. "Don't even THINK about it." He added as Crabbe and Goyle furtively groped for their wands. They stopped dead, unsure without orders from above.  
  
For a moment, there was silence.   
  
"Harry" He felt a firm touch on his shaking shoulder. Ginny grasped his hand and tugged. "Come on."   
  
He allowed her to pull him away slowly, never looking away from Malfoy. He saw him reach into his robes as the familiar sneer reappeared on his lips.   
  
"Here.." Malfoy tossed a sickle at Ginny's feet. "THAT'S for last night…" Ginny gasped. Crabbe and Goyle tittered uneasily.  
  
Harry didn't know exactly what happened, just that a rush of adrenaline hit him like a curse. A minute later, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all sprawled on the floor at their feet. He looked blankly at his empty hands as if expecting his wand to be there. It wasn't. What had he…? He was slightly unnerved that whatever he had done - he had somehow done it with his bare hands - his knuckles hurt…  
  
Ginny tossed Malfoy's wand to the ground and held out her hand. Harry took it automatically.  
  
"Oh, and Draco…" Ginny's voice was dripping with sadistic sugar. "Don't flatter yourself. I'd rather do Filch AND Snape gratis than touch you for all of the gold in Gringotts."  
  
They stepped over the dazed bodies - though Ginny, in true Weasley tradition, was careful to tread on Malfoy's hand, and walked toward the stairs.  
  
"Erm…Harry?" Ginny sounded hesitant, almost frightened. "Are you…are you OK?"  
  
Harry felt his heart still pounding against his rib cage. He attempted to unclench his fists and jaw. It wasn't easy. Emotions raced through him in every direction, making it impossible to stop and identify any of them.  
  
"Uh… yeah…." He stopped abruptly and dropped to the step to sit. He stared at the floor, breathing heavily. He opened his mouth to reassure her and found himself bursting out -  
  
"I don't know Gin! Maybe it's all too much! I just can't believe how….furious I was….It just seems like ….I don't know - " he grabbed her hands and pulled her down next to him. " Gin, if I can't protect you from that pile of filth, how can I keep you safe from ….well, Voldemort or a… Dementor?"  
  
Ginny sighed, shaking her head.   
  
"First of all - it's Malfoy for goodness sakes! I'd be more worried if he didn't act like a total git. HE'S NOT IMPORTANT HARRY…Well, don't get me wrong," she giggled. "I certainly enjoyed that rather impressive display of macho chivalry back there - but come on, not only can't you protect me every minute of the day,I DON"T WANT TO BE! Yes, I'm scared. Scared half out of my wits if you must know, but I can't stand the thought of being put in a pretty little cell because I can't take care of myself -- Harry, you KNOW that!"  
  
"Ginny…this is serious. You're right - I can't stop everything that's going to threaten you, though I still wish I could. But…" he reached for her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "I will not let you be harmed by anything, be it Voldemort, Dementors, ANYTHING. Whatever I have to do." He surprised even himself by how determined he was. He surprised Ginny too.  
  
"And just how do you expect to do that?" her voice took on a dangerous edge.   
  
"Gin - " he figured he'd at least make an attempt to reason. "Voldemort took you before because you were alone. Right here. At Hogwarts, remember? Where it's supposed to be safe? You were kidnapped and almost died because you were alone and -- because I love you. I can't let that happen again. I just can't…"  
  
"What are you going to do, shadow me everywhere I go?" Ginny tried to laugh but failed. Her brown eyes were warning him off.  
  
"Yes", his voice was quiet.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Gin - what do you want from me? Do you want me to sit by and watch the most important person in my world die OR WORSE because -- of -- me? How can you expect me to do that? Especially if there's any possibility of saving you! I can't do that!"  
  
"If you think that you can keep me locked away like some stupid secret - you're in for a world of surprise, MR. Potter!" Ginny snapped, jumping up. "Don't you dare talk about my expectations of you! Up until a year ago I HAD NONE! I got to sit by and watch the most important person in my world in constant danger! I didn't have the luxury of protecting him! I got to sit in the backround and be 'cute little Ginny' and pretend I wasn't dying with fear! So just deal with it Harry! Some of us have had to do it for a long, long time!" She brushed away an angry tear and turned to run up the stairs. Harry's hand reached up and grabbed hers in a steel grasp. He didn't raise his head when he spoke calmly.  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny was yanking angrily at her hand. She stopped abruptly and looked daggers at him.  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
Still grasping her hand, he stood up to face her.   
  
"I said 'no'…I won't just deal with it and I won't just let you go. Whether or not you like it doesn't matter to me right now. In fact, even if it makes you hate me, I intend to follow your every step. So if you do hate me, you'd better re-think your strategy because it will get really annoying. You won't be able to walk two feet without me. You're stuck with me, so you get used to it."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to retort but hesitated. She looked slightly confused.  
  
"Gin, " his voice softened. "I hate to think of the years I spent without you because I was an idiot. I wish with all my heart that I could take back those times when you worried about me alone. But I can't. I'm sorry. But I will not lose you out of some sort of cosmic justice for all of the times I hurt you in the past…If anything, I need to atone for them that much more. I mean it. I'm not budging on this one Gin."   
  
He dropped her hand and stood silently, as impassive as the bodyguard he was preparing to be.  
  
The stillness ticked by. Ginny didn't move, just stared steadily into the stubborn green eyes. They stared back, unmoved.  
  
Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yeah?" His voice was gentle; it belied his seeming lack of concern.  
  
"You really aren't going to change your mind, are you?"   
  
Harry almost grinned - was that a note of respect he heard? He rearranged his features quickly.   
  
"No."  
  
A small, slightly bemused smile flitted across her lips.  
  
"Well, ok… then…Shadow…I guess we'd better get to class." Reaching up, she touched his cheek lightly for one brief moment and turned and mounted the stairs.  
  
  



	7. A Conversation, a Cupboard, and Chocolat...

Harry sat against the wall outside the door of the transfiguration classroom

**Deconstructing Harry by Chryslin**

**Chapter 7:A Conversation, a Cupboard, and Chocolate**

Harry sat against the wall outside the door of the transfiguration classroom. The empty corridor echoed and amplified the tapping of his wand against the floor. Harry had been following Ginny around like the Secret Police for two weeks now. Dumbledore had agreed that it was probably for the best and had advised his professors of the unusual arrangement. Ginny was obviously in danger and the Headmaster also knew that Harry would be no good to anyone if he spent every waking minute worried about her safety. In vain had Harry attempted to convince him that he needed to be present AT her classes. Dumbledore had simply twinkled at him saying "I think, Harry, that our fine faculty will be at least sufficient to protect Ginny, should the occasion require it. At least until you can get there."

Harry had grudgingly agreed. Ginny was relieved.

"Well, at least I know that there are still places a SHADOW can't go," she'd grinned up at her disgruntled boyfriend. 

Ginny's class was running late again. He closed his eyes and softly pounded his head against the wall at the mere thought of being late for potions again. The last time, Snape had sneered that "as usual, Potter is above mere mortals and had better not fall behind in his work because Miss Weasley is not capable of looking after herself." Harry has swallowed the rage that swelled inside him with difficulty, knowing that it would be much worse if he said what he really thought. The Slytherins in particular seemed to enjoy spreading word of Ginny's "fright" around the school. She was now the subject of several jokes, as well as the target of snide comments and derisive laughter, Harry DID notice however, that Malfoy was strangely silent at those times. This residual effect of Harry's protection didn't endear him to his beleaguered girlfriend, but she didn't complain. Harry assumed it was either because she was too proud to act like she noticed or because she thought it was futile to argue the point. It was. 

Hermione had steadfastly refused to accompany Ginny to the bathroom, saying that she personally would rather be kissed by a Dementor than have someone do that to her.She brightly suggested that Harry get Myrtle to do it, saying that he could probably convince her if he made another appearance in the prefect's bath without his trousers. Ron at least, took the danger as seriously as Harry did. He promised Ginny that he wouldn't worry their parents about it if she promised to do everything he said. She had to use the constrictum spell three times on him before he amended himself and agreed that she didn't have to listen to him, just let him guard her when Harry wasn't around. It was to his credit that he was so determined. Ginny tended to take out her frustrations with the situation on him rather than Harry. At Ron's protest, she cheerfully agreed saying that there were many more advantages to being nice to her boyfriend than her brother. She'd then proceeded to run her foot up Harry's leg under the dining table and reminded him of one of those advantages.

The classroom door opened and the fifth years spilled into the hallway. 

"Hi Harry!" Colin Creevey came up to him and leaned in confidingly. "Just wanted to let you know that everything seemed OK in class – I sort of keep an eye on Ginny when you're not around, y'know?"

"Uh, thanks Colin," Harry mumbled uncomfortably hoping that Ginny didn't hear him as she walked up.

"Don't I, Gin?" Colin put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed. Harry's brow furrowed.

"Of course Colin," she smiled sweetly up at him. "Thanks very much."

"Just let me know if there's anything else I can do to help OK, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure Colin." He grinned mirthlessly as Colin gave a beaming thumbs up and bounded off.

Ginny's smile vanished and she shook her head, eyes rolling. This was the kind of thing that got Harry into a lot of trouble these days. He braced himself. No storm. NOW he was worried.

"Uh, sorry Gin…"

"Oh, he means well, " she sighed, falling into step with him.

"How come you never say that about me?" Harry grumbled. He was only half kidding.

"Because I'm hopelessly in love with Colin Creevey, didn't I tell you?" She waggled her eyebrows at him and laughed at his grim face. 

"Oh Harry! What's wrong? Why are you so cranky today?" She grabbed his hand and with one strong yank, pulled him into the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Anything I can do to help?" she giggled, pressing against him on tiptoes and kissing his ear. 

Harry gasped slightly, then laughed. She never could let him stay in a bad mood for long. Arms crept around his neck and her lips met his eagerly. He pulled away, smiling wickedly down at her before reaching around and scooping her up. She laughed out loud, throwing her gleaming hair back with abandon and wrapped her legs around his waist. That alone was enough to send Harry over the edge.

"Gin…I ..we can't…stop it! "He groaned as she trailed kisses down his neck. She looked around wildly, then pointed giggling at the supply cupboard at the back of the room.

"There?" Harry chuckled and shuffled over, still carrying her wrapped around him. Ginny pressed her face against his shoulder to stifle a shriek. Finally losing his balance, they both crashed to the floor amidst gales of half-smothered mirth. Ginny staggered to her feet, giggling and tangled in her robes. Harry, doubled over with laughter, reached for the doorknob.

Suddenly, the room went cold and stiff as a corpse. A wall of dizziness assaulted Harry, making him stagger back, the breath sucked from him. Ginny fell against the wall; face drained of all color as she stared transfixed at the open door. Before Harry could wheel around, he heard it – the sickening rattle of death. He turned and saw a scab-covered hand appear. The air was clammy and suffocating and drove him back. He threw himself against Ginny, pressing her behind him as he fought the whirling in his head. He had to stay upright and conscious! He HAD TO. Through a threatening darkness, he saw the Dementor appear in the doorway, the huge black hood hiding the gruesome head. Harry heard a soft gasp, then felt Ginny slide to the floor. He fell to his knees and covered her crumpled figure with his own. He could hear the screams…the pain…the agony –the voice crying – Wait! That voice! That voice wasn't that of his mother, like he usually heard– it was Ginny. He was hearing that horrible day last year when he'd been forced to witness her in the throes of the cruciatus curse. The air was being forced from his lungs as the thing glided silently toward him, making his vision blur. He pushed himself up, fighting back the awful sound that threatened to drive him to despair. He grabbed his wand.

"Expecto Patronus!"

A thin wisp of silver smoke trailed ineffectually out the end of it. It formed a large blurry shape, then dissipated. The Dementor never hesitated. It was almost upon them. What happened?Desperately fighting off the urge to panic, Harry shut his eyes and concentrated. A happy thought! The happiest one he could think of… Ginny and the hearthrug. Wrapped tightly in her embrace as he looked into her eyes and they merged into one….

"Expecto Patronus!"

The Dementor stopped. Harry raised his head, staring. A sudden thought had hit him with the impact of a curse.

Harry felt the energy surge from him through his wand. The silver smoke was pouring purposefully out now. Silver threads came together to form the magnificent stag. It reared up causing the monster to fall back. Now it charged -- antlers down, pushing the huge figure back more. Watching it carefully, Harry thought there seemed to be something odd about the Dementor. It was – getting smaller?Yes! It was! He jumped up, shut his eyes again, and imagined it in a pink tutu. 

"Riddikulus!" 

Suddenly, there was a loud POP and the Dementor disappeared all together into the cupboard. The stag slammed the door shut with its back legs before turning and bowing nobly to Harry.He nodded numbly in return and watched it disappear. The silence reverberated.

Harry collapsed on Ginny's prone form, panting. 

"Gin..Gin!" his voice shook as he grabbed her shoulders. She wasn't responding!"GIN!" He slapped her cheek, flinching, but acting out of desperation.

She started, eyes fluttering.

"Please!Please Gin, wake up…" Harry gathered her up and smoothed her hair, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Her eyes opened, looking blank for a moment before filling with alarm. With a weak cry, she started up, clutching his robe.

"It's OK!It's OK! It's gone, I swear!" 

She put a hand to her eyes and flinched.

"I…I heard your voice…I heard you …in pain, screaming. I couldn't get to you…then there was a green light and …it hurt horribly…" her eyes filled with tears. 

"I know…I know…" He cradled her against him. "I heard the same thing – I mean…. I heard you… " his voice broke slightly. 

He held her while she cried, remembering how she had reacted almost as badly as he the first time they'd met a Dementor. His stomach still felt numb from the horror and despair it had created. They sat wrapped together on the floor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom as the minutes ticked by, waiting out the depression.

"Ginny." he finally asked hesitantly. "Are you OK?"

She nodded less than convincingly. "Of course…" her voice trailed away as she looked around fearfully. "Harry… where did it go?"

"Gin..It wasn't a Dementor."

"N-not a Dementor?" She looked up at him with exhausted, wet eyes.

"I should have thought of it sooner. I'm so sorry Gin! It finally occurred to me after the Patronus started driving it back…" he shook his head, then noticed the confusion in her face and hastily explained,"It was a boggart, love! A stupid, dumb ugly boggart out to scare us to half to death." Damn near succeeding,too, he thought to himself. "I guess we're both more frightened by Dementors than anything else." 

It was silent for a moment. He felt her take a deep breath and struggle upright. Harry gasped.

"What happened Gin?" He reached hesitantly and she flinched away, putting her hand up to her head. It came away covered in blood.

"Oh. I guess I hit the floor or something…Don't worry Harry! " she actually chuckled weakly at his horrified face. "This seems pretty minor compared to the other stuff we've seen here today." 

"Still, we've got to get out of here." Harry answered grimly. He stood up, grabbing on to a desk. He felt drained, not only from the Dementor, but from conjuring the Patronus as well. "We need to get to Madam Pomfrey so she can fix that AND to get some chocolate for us both." With that, he sat back down on the floor again.Hard. 

"Oh, wait – I have some chocolate frogs! "Ginny rummaged around in her robe and pulled out two rather deformed ones.At Harry's surprised look, she shrugged,"Trust me. There are times when a girl won't go a meter without some chocolate on her." She held out one to him. He didn't take it. She cocked her head questioningly and nudged him. "Hey…"

"How do you do it?" he asked softly. He felt humbled by her strength and humor.

"Do what?" she reacted with teasing defensiveness. She shoved the frog in her mouth whole.

He shook his head numbly. "How can you be so... I don't know – sane? How do you just keep bouncing back from every…thing?"

"It's part of the package, of course." She answered promptly with her mouth full. 

"What?"

"You know – part of loving you… I know, it's probably not what you want to hear at the moment, but basically, I signed up for it." She shoved the chocolate frog into his mouth and kissed him. Now they were both chocolate smeared. She grinned, looking like his Ginny. The terror was gone from her eyes. Harry just looked at her, slowing chewing his chocolate. Finally, he found room to answer.

"I guess there's no point in mentioning that I'm no good for your health, then?"

She smiled ruefully. "No more so than there is for me to complain that I can't shake you from following me everywhere. Harry, given a choice between having my life boring and safe without you or having it threatened daily WITH you, well – it's not much of a contest, is it? And how many times do we have to have this conversation anyhow?"

"Don't make me answer that." Feeling his strength slowing returning, he pulled her into his arms. "I love you more than anything in the world. Even more than my Firebolt." She broke up at that like he'd hoped she would – he loved to hear her laugh. 

"And here I thought that we were going to have a romantic moment….Come on – let's go." She pulled herself up, a trifle feebly. She brushed away his hand as he attempted to help, of course. They were both still a little shaky despite the chocolate."Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?" He pulled her to him.

" Next time we get in the mood to…uh you know…" her still-pale face flooded with color.

"Uh huh?" he grinned, flushing a bit himself.

"I think we'd be more safe in the middle of the Great Hall than in a cupboard from now on…" she giggled.

He chuckled. "Are those our only choices?"

"Well…" she laughed "Remember, holiday is coming up…There's always my bed…."

Harry stumbled slightly.

"Is that an invitation?"

"No." she grinned at him with her loving brown eyes. "It's a promise."


	8. Conversations both silly and serious

The Gryffindor common room was deserted, save for two figures bent over a chessboard, one curled in a corner with a book, and another that just sat, contented to gaze periodically at one of the competitors.   
  
"Dammit Ginny! Do you TELL them to act like that?" Ron complained as the white bishop whacked his knight across the board and off the end of the table. It then turned and saluted his laughing sister.   
  
"No! I don't tell them to do anything except where to go! Is it my fault that your players just happen to stray into their path? Maybe if you concentrated a little harder on the game…."  
  
"Shut up…" Ron pulled a face at her, then returned his eyes to the board.  
  
Ginny looked up; her dancing eyes meeting the gleaming green ones. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the hearthrug. The brown eyes laughed silently and nodded.  
  
It was the first night of Christmas break. As the only Gryffindors not going home, the four had the tower to themselves. The holiday feeling seemed to pervade the entire castle. The excitement in the air was really quite funny, Harry thought. He'd noticed a bit of whispering and giggling from Ron and Hermione and assumed that they were making elaborate plans for the holiday. Harry and Ginny hadn't said much. It was safer to leave Ron in blissful ignorance about their late-night activities. What little they'd had so far. But hopefully that would change tonight. Harry felt his face flush and heard a giggle. He didn't need to look up to know that his beloved had caught him thinking lascivious thoughts.   
  
"What?" Ron didn't look up from the chessboard. Harry was profoundly grateful, since Ginny was slowly licking her lips at him in a burlesque of a seduction. He sniggered; glancing quickly over at Hermione curled in the corner of the sofa they shared. She was lost in a book, of course. He bent over slightly to get a surreptitious look at the title. "A Witches Glory: Fertility Charms." His eyes widened. He glanced up at Hermione. She was completely absorbed. Of course, it was probably for a class…a class, yeah! He decided that it was way too weird to think about now, so he tucked it away for later analysis. He turned back to the game just in time to see Ron glance at his girlfriend with a smile. Amusedly, he watched and saw his best friend squint at the title of the book. The smile froze. Harry grinned. He didn't know that blood could drain from a face and then flood back with such rapidity without killing the person.   
  
"Er…Her..Her.. Hermione? " Ron's eyes were round and looked slightly glazed.  
  
Hermione looked up innocently - or so she appeared. "What's wrong, Ron?" she smiled bemusedly at her befuddled boyfriend. She followed his frozen gaze to her book. "Oh…I see…" she giggled slightly. "Come here…" She held out a hand.  
  
  
Harry watched Ron reach out and slide his Queen into the way of Ginny's bishop, who was practically slavering to get his decidedly un-clerical hands on it.   
  
"Ron!" Ginny was mad. "Pay attention!"  
  
"No…you go ahead… I've already eaten…" Ron got up as if in a trance and stumbled over to Hermione. Ginny looked puzzled.  
  
Harry leapt from the couch as if it were on fire. He DID NOT want to be present for any conversation those two might have about the book. But then… He glanced over at Ginny, who had turned back to the board and was watching her bishop maim Ron's Queen with a certain bloodthirsty satisfaction. He slipped over to her. She glanced up looking disgruntled, then saw it was he and her face lit up. Harry thought his heart would burst at the happiness that smile brought to him.   
  
"Care to join me - over THERE?" he whispered, nodding toward …THERE.  
  
Ginny rose immediately. "What's THAT all about?" she tossed her head indicating the whispering couple on the couch. She cocked her head slightly as if trying to get a better look. "Or do I not want to know?"  
  
"SHHH! I'll tell you in a minute." He pulled her down on the hearthrug, wrapping her in his arms so that they could both stare into the flames. His lips lingering, he softly explained the situation in her ear. She laughed, throwing back her head in that way he adored so that her wild crimson hair tickled his nose.  
  
"So you've finally noticed?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mr. Potter!" she peered up at him mischievously. "How irresponsible of you! You've never once given a thought to…well…" Color flooded her face and she suddenly looked embarrassed. She turned back to the fire, tucking her knees up under her arms. "Harry!" she lowered her voice more. "I'm talking about…you know!"  
  
Now Harry was completely lost. "Er…sorry?"  
  
"OK." She sighed. "Birth control, Harry!" She sneaked a look while half-hiding her face in her knees- her cheeks pink and her eyes shining.  
  
His jaw hit the top of her head in shock. He blinked. What HAD he been thinking? NOTHING, he realized, feeling stupid and more than a little stunned at the implication. How could he have…His blood surged at the mere memory. Oh. Yes. That was how.  
  
"Gin!" he tightened his arms, burying his face in the warm place between her shoulder and neck. "I'm so sorry! I never thought we would…at least, not THEN…I …oh wow..." He kissed the spot penitently. "Not very like a sensitive modern man, was it?"  
  
An arm crept up around his head. "Harry! It's OK! I may be bad-tempered, pink-haired on occasion and in love with a man with a target on his back, but I DO plan ahead!" She giggled and turned her head to kiss him. "That's MY book Hermione is reading. She's not the only one that can do a bit of research, you know." Harry's head popped up, eyes wide.  
  
"What? Really?" She amazed him. She seemed to do that more and more lately. "So...er… I guess she won't tell.. your brother that…so…did you….er…How can you look so innocent and be such a scarlet woman?" he finally burst out laughing.  
  
"I had been experimenting for a while actually. You never know when it might just come in handy." Ginny's eyes took on an evil glint. "I tried my first real one that night after -"she bubbled over with laughter "after my hair turned pink!"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Well, you know…after our little talk about…you know."  
  
He pulled her back against him as he relaxed against a cushion. He felt warm and embraced. How had he never before noticed what a wonderful spot this rug was? "So you were prepared?" He chuckled delightedly. "How incredibly modern of you, Gin! So how does it….well, you know - work?"  
  
"Oh, curious NOW, are you? Actually, there's tons of them, Harry!" She snuggled into him closer causing burning memories to surge up and blank his mind. "I'll show you once I wrestle the book back from Hermione. There's potions, charms, even plants! Of course, some are more reliable than others, but I don't think anyone told MY parents that." She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.  
  
"It's a good thing, too." Harry said hurriedly. He really hadn't heard the last bit. He sat up and turned her chin gently to kiss her, savoring the flavor and the feeling of her as she pressed back against him. It seemed useless and unfair that she should be wearing all those clothes. He glanced over toward Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be thinking similar thoughts. They were certainly acting like it. He wasn't sure; he could only see Ron's back. He grinned wickedly down at Ginny's flushed face.  
  
"So what's the plan for tonight?" he whispered.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Well, I wasn't sure I was really in the mood…" she trailed off teasingly as Harry, knowing a challenge when he heard one, set about convincing her.  
  
  
"RON!" Ginny sat up suddenly, giggling. "Oi! Ron! - OW!" She pulled her wand out from under herself and tossed it away. Her brother came up for air looking disgruntled.  
  
"Get us a cup of tea, would you?" she fell back on Harry and shrieked with laughter. He joined in, rolling her onto her back and pinning her. "Well, I tried!" she giggled softly.  
  
"I thought you were going to think up a GOOD excuse to get rid of them." he gasped, still laughing.  
  
"Oh, fine - you do better then!" she smacked him on the shoulder and he grinned wickedly. He slid light fingers under her sweater, tickling in certain spots, definitely NOT tickling in others.  
  
With the determination of one used to winning her fights, she ran a bold hand up his leg, not stopping until --  
  
"Right! " he choked pushing away as he turned scarlet and peered furtively at the their friends over the sheltering divan "Er…Ron…" Ron looked up again, now clearly annoyed and more than a little red himself. Hermione pulled herself up and seemed very busy straightening her shirt. She was pink-cheeked and looked more than a little embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah -- can't you two think of anything better to do than chatter? No, don't answer that." Ron hid a smile and held up a warning finger toward his girlfriend as she prepared to get up. "Here - where d'you think your going?"  
  
"Er…Here -" Harry reached into his robes "You weren't at breakfast this morning. Forgot to give this to you." He tossed a letter. Hermione giggled and reached down to fish it up from under the ottoman. "How's that?" he ducked back behind the barricade.  
  
"And how is THAT going to get them out of the room?" Ginny poked him in the back.  
  
"Maybe it's a howler and they'll run for cover. Your mum been mad at him lately?"   
  
Ginny flopped on her back, shaking her head at the ceiling. "You're hopeless at subterfuge. It's so obvious you grew up without older brothers."   
  
"Hermione don't!" They heard Ron pretend to sob. "It's from Percy! I don't care about the international standards of the grain size of floo powder!" He sighed, "OK --OK! If you must…Just don't read any out loud unless I can make fun of it…"   
  
Harry and Ginny giggled into each other as they listened from behind the divan. They hadn't got them to leave, but at least they could annoy them so that they'd want to. Harry rightly assumed that Ginny was as much a mistress of this game as the one on the chessboard.  
  
They could hear Ron tapping his foot exaggeratedly. Sharing an amused glance, Harry and Ginny crawled up to the seat of the sofa to peer over at them.  
  
Hermione looked up from the letter, puzzled. "It just says 'Kids, only have a minute - will come around fireside tonight to talk at 9:00. No one else around, got it?' --that's it."  
  
Ron glanced at the clock on the wall and sniggered. "Quick! There's still time to escape!" He grabbed Hemione's hand and made as if to drag her from the room. She giggled and pulled him back. He grabbed her face in both hands. "Oh all right, but you're not leaving my side! He likes you, though I don't think that's anything to brag about. Keep him talking and if I start to nod off, cover for me, OK?" Hermione grinned up at him and kissed his nose.  
  
"Sod off." She said lovingly.  
  
"Good thing you got the letter to him - would have been a bit awkward if Percy's head just popped up in the fireplace suddenly." Ginny whispered. Then she gasped "What if you hadn't….and we'd been…alone? You'd be either dead from an attacking head or from boredom from a lecture. Either way, it's a close call."  
  
"Don't think about it." Harry chortled tackling her. She shrieked as he grabbed both of her hands into one of his own. "Uh oh…you're in trouble now." He kissed the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. She squealed, attempting vainly to throw him off.  
  
"Ron -what's going on here?"  
  
Harry jumped at the voice. He whirled to look at the speaker - whoops -- and hit the floor with a thud. He took Ginny with him for company and they lay in a giggling heap on the floor.  
  
"Hi Percy!" Hermione said brightly dragging Ron over to the fire. "How are you?"  
  
Harry looked up at the oddly floating head of Percy Weasley. He'd seen wizards use this mode of communication in the past, of course, but it never ceased to make him feel uncomfortable.   
  
"I'm well, thanks Hermione." The disembodied head turned to peer at the figures on the hearthrug and looked shocked. "Ginny? Harry! What do you THINK you're doing?" Yes, it was as if Percy the Head Boy had never left Hogwarts. HEAD Boy! Harry snorted. That was actually rather funny.   
  
Ginny sat up and adjusted her jumper. "Nothing at all Perce. Never been better. Just having tea…Why do you ask? " She smiled disarmingly, taking full advantage of her place as baby sister. "So what's with the new look? Honestly, I think you'd look better with your body…or someone else's maybe …it's less…weird."  
  
"Yeah, what's up Percy?" Ron chortled. "What's so important that you need to drag your sorry nut up here? Isn't Penelope missing it? " The majority of the people in the room tittered, then quieted at a look from Hermione.  
  
"Ok, look. I only have a few minutes. You need to settle down now and listen. This is serious. Father sent me." Percy's voice sounded anxious and strained now, very unlike his usual priggish tones.  
  
They sobered up, glancing at each other. Something had to be wrong. Harry automatically pulled Ginny to him. She met him half-way. They both seemed to gravitate to each other instinctively at any sign of trouble now. They'd had a lot of practice lately.  
  
"Listen to me. Carefully! " Percy's voice lowered to a whisper, " I can't give many details - it's better that you don't know much anyhow." He took a deep breath. "The first thing I need to say is -- do NOT leave Hogwarts grounds! Not for any reason AT ALL, understand?" He glared at them. Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous glances Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's and he pulled her to him.  
  
"Erm..what's up Perce?" Ron shifted uneasily as he gazed into the fire.   
  
"Things are getting bad out here. It's not safe." Percy's head swiveled around taking in both couples. "People are disappearing every day. We don't know if they are going into hiding or if they've been…taken. The Dark Mark appears everywhere it seems, but not enough to account for all of the disappearances. I wouldn't expect too many of your schoolmates back after break if I were you - it doesn't look like many will be left."  
  
Harry felt an icy coldness steal up his spine and tightened his arms around Ginny, who hadn't moved or made a sound. It sounded absurd, like Percy was reading lines from a really bad play. None of their classmates left? That seemed a bit melodramatic, Harry thought. But then…this was Percy Weasley - or at least his head - telling him, not Professor Trelawney. It must be…true. He heard a faint gasp from Hermione, saw Ron whisper something in her ear. Percy's words seemed to echo in his brain. He shook his head to clear it. It was all happening so fast. After months of nothing but rumor, suddenly everything seemed to be closing in. How could everything get so bad…so fast?  
  
Ron, still holding Hermione tightly, asked stiffly, "So then, let me get this straight - everyone, well not everyone -- is dead, dying or disappeared, right?" The head nodded vigorously. "Ok… so then, here we are, just hanging about Hogwarts with nothing to do except wait to see if any of our friends will TURN UP ALIVE? What is this rot, Percy? Dad didn't send you with this rubbish -"  
  
"RON!"  
  
Percy's eyes looked glassy behind the horn-rimmed spectacles. He closed them briefly.   
  
Ginny pulled away from Harry to bend over closer. "Percy…what's going on?" The shadows from the flames played on her face. Her eyes were wide and frightened.  
  
"Look, I told Mum that I would make sure you lot kept safe, all right? I promised her that…that..." He trailed off.  
  
"Promised her what?" Ron hissed back indignantly.  
  
"That she wouldn't have to risk any more kids. " Percy sounded dull and defeated.   
  
"Percy…?" Ginny fell back as if struck. Harry grabbed for her. "What are you saying?"  
  
The head seemed to droop in it's spot in the flames. "Fred and George. They are Immolo Appeto -- on You-Know-Who's …death watch. Every death-eater in Britain is hunting for them right now."  
  
"Fred…and George? What did they do? Sell him a Canary Cream?" Ron sounded more incredulous than upset.   
  
Percy's head just shook slowly back and forth, as if on an invisible pivot.  
  
"Perce!" Ron almost yelled, grabbing the mantle. "What's going on? Tell us or I'll drop kick you like a football!"  
  
"Well DON'T" Percy sounded almost like himself for one priggish minute. "Foolish boys…well, I won't say that, but they should have been more discreet..." Percy dropped his voice again. "Here we'd thought they were just busy with their little joke shop. Figured they were just waiting out the war, playing with all their rubbish. Guess they found a way to put their inventions to better use." His voice took on a tone of pride. "They had been supplying our fighters with some of the best magical munitions the wizarding world has ever seen! More than one Death Eater never saw his end coming, thanks to them. Why, they took out a whole nest of them in a hovel in Diagon Alley just a few months ago! Of course, we didn't know then who was behind it. But it looks now that they'd been under suspicion for some time. Two nights ago the shop just went up in flames…We thought they were blown to bits. Then we get this owl saying they were OK. But that's all we know from them. The rest comes from some of our people on the inside…" he sighed wearily. "None of us had any idea…"  
  
The four silently stared at the disembodied head. If Percy had appeared to tell them that Dumbledore had joined the Death-eaters, it couldn't have felt more unreal. Of all of the people to get in Voldemort's way…Harry couldn't speak, couldn't think. It was all gone. What had happened to their world while they worried about tests and kisses and Quidditch? How could the twins - the TWINS be fleeing from death? From having killed others themselves? In cold…blood…A whirling cloud before his eyes cleared momentarily and he looked around at their happy little world on the hearthrug. He felt raw, as if someone had ripped a bandage off of a wound without warning. It had all been a dream. While he and Ginny wrestled with their own problems, and serious ones at that, they were still able to put all the fear away and forget for long sweet periods of time. How had it disappeared in a few words?   
  
"Well, no matter. They're just off for a bit of a holiday underground I dare say" Percy said crisply and irritatingly. "They will be fine Ginny!" his eyes softened as he looked almost pleadingly at his little sister. "I'm sure we'll be hearing from them in no time at all! But IN THE MEANTIME, I expect you four to keep low. This is not a joke! Whatever happens, we want to be able to know that…well, that you lot are safe…" Percy nodded briskly. Harry waited dully for him to straighten his HEAD BOY pin. "Well, I'm off. Shall I give your love to Mother?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Hermione turned concernedly to him. Ginny seemed to sway slightly, then shook herself and knelt down to look into Percy's eyes.   
  
"Of course Percy." The voice that answered was hoarse and not hers. "Is mum OK?"  
  
He smiled gratefully, "She'll be all right. I hate to think what she'll do once she gets her hands on them. They might wish they had been caught…" he trailed off. "Well, never mind…must be off. Remember!" With a stern look at each of the four, Percy's head disappeared with a loud pop.   
  
They all stared at the now-empty fireplace. Ginny slumped to the rug and pulled her knees up to her chest. Harry shook off the numbness to gather her into his arms. Couldn't they at least have some more time to hold each other when they weren't confused and terrified? He felt a great void in him echoing that it was over. No, they would have no more reprieves.  
  
"The twins?" Ginny was the first to break the silence. "Idiots!" She was shaking her head angrily. She pressed her hand to her face, but a sob broke through --  
"I'm so proud of them…stupid prats! Who knew they could be s-s-so brilliant? I didn't even th-think they knew there w-w-was a w-world outside of their shop!" she wiped away tears absently, as if they were an annoying distraction. She gave a long shivering sigh. "What happened?" Harry pressed his face into her hair. She felt it too. Betrayed. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Her words hung in the air like the threads of a patronous.   
  
Ron stared at the floor, head on Hermione's shoulder. She laid a gentle hand on his face, "You OK?" One lone tear ran down her pale cheek. He didn't answer; just pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair.   
  
Ginny gently untangled herself from Harry's arms and stood up, pulling him with her. She wrapped a small arm around her tall brother and hid her face in Harry's chest. Harry felt Hermione's hand slip into his and grasp it with shaking fingers. The figures silhouetted in the dim red light seemed to become one as arms entwined and embraced, heads dropped on shoulders and tears fell. The silence continued, there were no answers forthcoming. The four friends stood together -- each attempting to give comfort and take strength whilst somehow preparing themselves for the suddenly grim and frightening future that lay ahead.   
  
  
  



	9. A heart-breaking conversation

They sat together, sometimes hand in hand. Occasionally their silence ended in each other's arms. They spoke very little; when they did it wasn't so much conversation as random thoughts and feelings. The sky above the lake was gray and restless and annoyed Harry because it too accurately reflected the mood that had settled on them all since Percy's visit the night before. The squid languidly spun in a tranquil ballet, waving tentacles gently as if in sympathy. He was probably devouring some unfortunate aquatic neighbor, thought Harry sourly and grinned slightly at this unwarranted pessimism.   
  
Ginny was winding a lock of hair around her wand. She did this repeatedly when lost in thought and only stopped when it was pulled gently from her. Loving fingers replaced it, running gently through locks that glowed defiantly even in the midst of the gloom.   
  
"Gin…?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Harry drew her head down to his shoulder. She snuggled into him and he sighed. Why couldn't they just stay like this? Was it so terrible to want to just live out his life with the girl he loved?  
  
"Gin…I think that it's time for me to go."  
  
She didn't say anything. He felt his heart wrench as he felt a small hand slide into his. It would be so easy to take it back - change his mind; say "just kidding". Then they could kiss, laugh, make love and wait for Voldemort's army to smash through the gates at Hogwarts. It frightened him to think that it was still a tempting thought.   
  
He had gone to Dumbledore's office early that morning, leaving Ginny's tear-stained face asleep on his pillow. He'd pressed his lips lightly against hers and saw the faintest trace of a smile flit across them before tiptoeing down the spiral stairs. To his surprise, the Headmaster had been waiting for him in his office. He looked older; his face seemed to sag in places it hadn't before. Or maybe it was his eyes - there was no greeting twinkle as he invited Harry to sit down. Harry had wasted no time.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, why didn't you tell us - tell ME how bad it was out there?" he'd burst out.  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily.   
  
"For several reasons, Harry. One is that it hasn't been that bad out there for very long. We thought that the tide had perhaps turned. Then the blows fell. It seems that some of our defenses all crumbled at once - we lost several crucial information-gatherers…and of course, George and Fred Weasley. I'm assuming that you heard about them and this is what brought you here today."  
  
"Well - that's part of it. But… it sounds like chaos out there. I mean, is Voldemort just killing everybody?"  
  
"He is Harry." His voice was calm. "I wish I could tell you otherwise, but I'm afraid I cannot. The Dark Lord has begun rounding up whole wizarding families and they just seem to disappear. No one knows where they've gone - we assume they're dead. We just don't know. There is no Dark Mark - nothing." Dumbledore rose and moved toward the cupboard where the Pensieve reposed. "Come - see for yourself. It's time you knew exactly what's going on."  
  
He beckoned to Harry, opening the heavy door. There was the oval -shaped stone basin. Harry peered down at the shimmering silver pool and saw it start to form colors. They flowed together and the edges hardened to create an image of a room. Harry thought back to the last time he'd been witness to the Pensieve and it's mysteries. Then he had seen the triumphant and tragic end of Voldemort's reign. Or so he and everyone had thought - suddenly the floor seemed to fall out from under him and he felt himself drop, slamming into black nothingness before landing in the middle of a large, sparsely lit room.  
  
He and Dumbledore were sitting on a bench surrounded by about twenty witches and wizards. Some hunched over a rickety wooden table, others paced about restlessly or sat silently. Two figures sat on the floor against a scarred and twisted pillar. Candles flickered from sconces on the walls, throwing odd shadows over some whilst illuminating others brightly. There was much conversation, sometimes a few different ones at the same time. Voices rose and fell. Someone was drawing what looked to be a map in the air with her wand. Most seemed to be drinking butterbeer or mead. As Harry peered curiously around, his mouth dropped open - the two on the floor were Fred and George. He turned quickly and Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"Yes Harry. These are our people. The twins are out of danger. Not for long, perhaps. But for now, they are safe. I thought you might like to take that news back with you."  
  
Harry turned back to stare at the two dirty men. If he hadn't been conditioned to assume that everyone with flaming hair was a Weasley, he wouldn't have recognized them. Their robes were in tatters; they looked worse than those Sirius wore when Harry last saw him. He'd never seen them when they weren't clean-shaven. It was their faces that shocked Harry the most. There was no trace of laughter, no glitter of mischief in the faces. They were grim and stoic, listening silently to the various speakers. Their eyes gleamed with a manic fire he'd never seen before.  
  
A voice rang out - startling Harry. He turned to the speaker and saw a tall, gaunt man. His robes seemed to hang from shoulders that couldn't possibly hold their weight. Long brown hair was threaded with gray around the harsh planes of his face. His eyes were sunken in the sockets. Harry squinted in the flickering light. There was something familiar…  
  
"…Lupin!" Harry breathed, stunned. He hadn't seen his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since he'd left Hogwarts. There had been a few owls, mostly inquiring after their studies and assuring them of his prosperity. Harry knew that he was in the thick of the fighting, but had no idea…He was amazed. Lupin seemed very much in charge here. He wasn't an outcast werewolf anymore. He was a leader.  
  
"Please! Everyone! If we hope to accomplish anything tonight, we need to do so in an organized fashion. I realize that we have a lot to do and a very short time in which to do it, so I suggest we begin immediately."   
  
There was a ring of authority in the voice that was curiously incongruous with the tall, gaunt figure that issued the words, but the ragged group responded instantly and all conversation ceased.  
  
"Thank you very much. All right. First we'll hear the report. Severus?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. From a shadowy corner rose Professor Snape. He too was thin - much more so than before. His face was grimmer than Harry had ever seen it - even when telling him off or sneering at Neville. His still greasy hair was tied back tightly; he was dressed completely in black. The cold eyes darted over the faces of the listeners, reminding Harry of too many Potions classes.  
  
"I regret to report that Olympe Maxime is dead." A rumble of murmured exclamations greeted this. Heads bowed and there were several in the crowd that seemed to be holding back tears. Many looked angry. Harry noticed that though the emotion was obviously running high, people were careful to keep their voices modulated, as if in danger of being overheard, They probably were, Harry realized with a start.  
  
"I'm sorry I am unable to give more details at this time. Madame was invaluable as a negotiator with the Giant Alliance. She was fearless in pursuing potential information gatherers. No doubt this was why she was successfully targeted. Hagrid has reported that this has created much fear within the Giant community. There are reports that many in the Alliance are leaning toward The Dark Lord again. We assume that there are many more, but without Madame Maxime, there is little we can do to investigate. Hagrid is attempting to do so, but of course, can only do so much…"   
  
Harry stared. It all felt so strange - here was Snape speaking as to equals, without so much as a sneer or sarcastic word. He had even expressed regret over the loss of Madame Maxime. Poor Hagrid! No doubt he was devastated al the loss. Harry felt his throat tighten at the thought of his friend alone in the North country mourning her death. Snape contunued.  
  
"The Ministry has escalated efforts to find safe houses for refugees. Since France surrendered to the Death-eater forces in October, there has been a steady influx of wizarding families fleeing the country to our shores. Beauxbaton was the last strong-hold of the Alliance fighters, but that too has fallen."   
  
Harry whirled around to face Dumbledore. "France? Surrendered completely?" he breathed incredulously. He thought of Fleur Delacoeur and her sister. Were they too dead?   
  
Dumbledore nodded but didn't answer. He was listening to a member of the crowd address them. Harry turned back and started. It was Dumbledore himself who was speaking. Harry did a quick double-take before his whirling brain reminded himself that he was observing the old wizard's memories. This was obviously the very recent past, but it was still unsettling to be reminded that he was watching the same Dumbledore as the one beside him. The other Headmaster was speaking quietly.   
  
"I have hesitated to offer Hogwarts as a refuge, as my first priority must always, of course be our students. Anyone that DOES return at the start of the new semester will be welcomed but I think I'm safe in assuming that not many will. I think the time has come to extend a welcome to our fellow witches and wizards. I am working presently with the Ministry to coordinate the transport of 100 refugees to Hogwarts by the first of February. After that, we will continue to invite guests as space and safety dictate." The other Dumbledore sat down amidst respectful murmurs.   
  
Snape actually bowed in the Headmaster's direction. "This will, no doubt, be good news that I will be happy to relay. This is all I have to report at this time" Harry stared in disbelief - was that actually a smile cracking the sullen face? Was it possible that this war was actually making him a nice person or did people just act differently at difficult times? He glanced over at the twins. Yes, it changed people. He thought at that moment that he would give anything to see just one glimmer of mischief in those eyes. He felt his own well up surprisingly and averted them with a quick swipe.  
  
When he looked up, Lupin had moved forward again.  
  
"Thank you Severus." He inclined his head to his former enemy. It was returned.  
  
"Now, before we separate for individual unit reports, I do have one more thing to relate. I don't have to tell you about the efforts now afoot to capture the Weasley brothers." All heads turned toward the twins, who both looked up at Lupin. He continued, "They have done great service for the good of the wizarding world and we honor them." Several "hear hears" could be heard. Many hands patted the stiff backs. "However, great valor does come with a price, though not always paid by the ones who would do so." Lupin abruptly turned and spoke directly to the twins as if they were alone. "George…Fred…Voldemort has called off the search for you. Believing it to be futile; he is now concentrating his efforts to discover your secret-keeper. Your family is targeted. They are… in grave danger." Lupin seemed to hesitate before adding gently, "Someone died getting that information to us. I say that not to place a further burden, but to assure you that there are many, many people who are working as we speak to secure their safety. I will meet with you in private regarding specific plans."   
  
Harry felt a horrible fear wash over him. He vaguely noticed George's throat working silently and Fred leaning his forehead on his arm. Lupin continued talking, but Harry only heard a blurred voice that formed no words. It sounded like it was coming from under water, but Harry was the one drowning. "Targeted next" kept echoing like the blood pounding in his veins. He didn't notice Dumbledore's hand on his arm until he heard him say quietly, "We'll be leaving now, Harry." The room blurred and shot away as Harry whirled up into a moment of blackness. He felt his stomach roll as he spun around and landed with a jolt back in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry collapsed into a chair and hunched forward, running frustrated hands through his hair. The whole Weasley family…He rubbed his eyes as if to dispell the sight of the weary and wounded twins. It was HIS family - the only real family he'd ever known. Images of warm kitchens and Quidditch and hugs and green sweaters all tumbled together in a loving swirl of memories. He thought of Ron, hanging onto him as they both doubled over laughing at nothing at all. And then of course, there was Ginny…  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore had sat down across from him. "If your mind hadn't been firmly made up when you came to see me, I think I can assume it is now. I take it you will be leaving us?"   
  
Harry jumped as though he'd just been struck. "H-how did you know?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and offered him tea. Arguments were presented matter-of-factly. Counter arguments were given equal consideration. Harry paced the room and kicked a chair. With a gentle smile, Dumbledore suggested a few pieces of furniture in the castle that wouldn't cause him as much pain should he attempt it again. After several hours, Harry had given up trying to goad the Headmaster into telling him what to do. Dumbledore did, however, extract a promise from him to return after carefully reflecting on his decision. Sirius had confided in the Headmaster that he'd extracted a promise from Harry to stay safe.   
  
"Remember Harry, there are few good reasons for breaking a promise - but that doesn't mean they don't exist. If you decide to go, I will not stop you. This is a decision that only you can make." Dumbledore had placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he saw him to the door.  
  
The trek back to Gryffindor Tower seemed interminable; the empty corridors echoed with every step. His mind was racing so fast that later he was hard pressed to remember the walk at all. He'd met Ginny at the portrait hole and kissed away the worried furrow between her eyebrows before leading her to the lake. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall stopped them.  
  
"Potter! Miss Weasley! A word with you! I'm afraid that if you're looking to take a walk, I cannot allow it."  
  
"But…why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm sorry…We shall all be keeping inside until further notice. Orders from the Ministry." Professor McGonagall answered crisply, then softened her tone "…again…I'm sorry…I cannot say more."  
  
Harry watched Ginny's shoulders slump as she nodded silently.   
  
"Please…"  
  
"Potter! I have told you -" She folded her lips for a moment, looking thoughtful. She suddenly pulled out her wand. "Miss Weasley…Potter…follow me…"  
  
That was when she'd led them to the Great Hall. With a quick flick of her wrist "ementior -- lacus!" the large lake appeared spread out before them. It was like looking at a giant portrait of the grounds at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny gazed around them and looked at each other in disbelief. He was suddenly overcome with a desire to laugh. It was all too surreal. Ginny stifled a giggle and before they knew it, they were both snorting and biting their lips in a futile attempt to smother their amusement.  
  
The Professor smiled a little ruefully. "There. This is a compromise - DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I can only assume that if I didn't make some kind of allowance for you, you would simply wait until I wasn't looking and sneak out!" She turned and swept from the room.  
  
As they sat together by the counterfeit lake, Harry felt the merriment fade. It seemed as if the life was draining out of Ginny too. Hours dragged by broken only by an occasional loving look or caress. How could two people who loved each other so much be so miserable? He looked down and saw that his hands were balled into angry fists. Yes, he felt furious. He felt cheated out of every moment he couldn't spend laughing with his friends. Out of every moment that should have been spent reminding Ginny that she was the most important thing in the world to him. It was then that he'd told her he was leaving to meet Voldemort for the last time.  
  
The little hand pressed harder into his. It trembled slightly. Harry waited. Nothing.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
There was no answer. Harry leaned back to try and see her face, but couldn't. Her head was bowed against his chest. He reached down and touched her chin, turning it slightly. She wrenched away suddenly, turning her head still further away.  
  
"Ginny…please…" Harry began.  
  
"Harry. DON"T. " She whirled to face him abruptly. He stared. Her face was like stone, her eyes…he shuddered slightly. He'd never seen her huge brown eyes look so …so…dead. There were no tears.  
  
Her voice was hoarse and cracked. It too, sounded flat.   
  
"Harry. Don't. Don't ask me to understand. I DO understand. I understand completely. Don't insult me by trying to EXPLAIN it…I love The Boy Who Lived. God knows I've witnessed enough duels with death to understand that. I've said that we're living on borrowed time and I guess the day of reckoning has come! I can't argue that it's not time, can I? Just do me one favor…whatever you do, do NOT tell me that everything will be OK."   
  
She jumped to her feet and ran. The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open, the slam echoing throughout the empty passages. Harry sat frozen, feeling like he'd been punched hard in the gut. He felt suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of hopeless despair.  
  
"Not now! Please Gin, I can't do this without you!" he thought struggling to his feet and racing after.   
  
The fear and dread that had been building in him seemed to seep out in rivulets from every pore as he ran. It engulfed him, goading him on faster as if finding her would stem the flow. His eyes darted furiously into doorways and down passages but there was no flash of copper, no small beloved figure anywhere. Panic clawed threateningly in this throat as he realized that she could very well have defied the order and gone outside. He grabbed a windowsill and banged his head against the leaded panes trying to see out across the grounds. Nothing. He pressed his forehead against the cold glass, trying to will himself to be calm. He turned to rush to the spiral staircase, praying that she'd gone back to Gryffindor Tower. The crash as he collided directly into his quarry sent them both to the floor.  
  
"Ugh… Gin! Oh thank you. Thank you." He didn't know whom he was thanking, he just knew that he felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude. She was back safe with him. He could just make her out through the stars dancing before his eyes and grabbed her as if afraid she'd flee again. She was clutching her own head, her face hidden by an orange avalanche of hair. She managed to clasp his robe in return. Both panting with exhaustion and wincing with pain, they slumped against each other. As the physical ache abated, the emotional surged up. Harry pulled her into his arms. She broke down in tears, her sobs echoing through the passages like high triumphant laughter. As they clung together on the worn rug in an empty hallway, a realization dawned on him. If he couldn't leave Hogwarts with Ginny's goodbye and blessing, he would have to battle the enemy with a hole in him where she had once been. The aching void would kill him, even if Voldemort didn't.  



	10. Conversations and Conclusions

Harry was packing

A/N: Be sure to visit the new home of the QoHG at [Gryffindortower.net][1], where you can find this, along with other great stories there.

Chapter Ten: Conversations and Conclusions

Harry was packing.He knew that he had to travel light and there was so much he couldn't leave behind, like his invisibility cloak and the Firebolt.Reducing spells were only able to shrink so much.At least he didn't have to pack food or stuff for camping out.Dumbledore was sending him to a safe-house by floo-powder.From there he could lay low, gather information and figure out his next step. 

He picked up the framed picture from the Yule Ball last year – where he and Ginny had shared their first kiss.She'd looked so beautiful and he had been almost drunk with infatuation.He smiled slightly as he watched her stretch up on tip-toes to whisper in his ear.Not much had changed there.He placed it carefully next to the photo of his parents with him as a baby, pausing to watch his mother kiss his nose softly.He carefully wrapped them in a sock that was too ragged even for Ginny to steal and placed them in his backpack. 

Ginny and he had said very little after their collision in the hallway.If he'd been in the mood to joke, he could have said that it had knocked some sense into them.But he didn't.Once Ginny's sobs had abated, he'd pulled her up and led her back to Gryffindor Tower.The common room had been empty but he didn't pause.Once they'd climbed the spiral staircase to his room, he'd kicked the door shut and pulled her down to his bed.School rules seemed pointless and stupid now.There, the tears flowed again and they held each other.It was silent accept for the sound of soft sobs.They had said everything that needed to be said.Together they felt the sun go down and dusk spread over the room, chilling them.When Harry pulled his blankets over them, she had kissed him, boldly and aggressive with need.He had undressed her then, quickly shedding his own robes in his hurry to press himself against her bare flesh.Once there however, he forced himself to go slowly.They entwined themselves for a long time, lips clinging with desperate love and longing.Harry memorized each curve and hollow with light hands and a still lighter tongue.Her eyes were a jumble of naked emotion, one minute love-filled, the next minute damp with fear, then finally burning with passion.When they merged the shock of intimacy made them both gasp out loud.They moved together slowly, their fear and uncertainty ebbing as reality pulled away and grew smaller and smaller in the distance.When Ginny suddenly rolled upward and gazed down at him through tousled bronze hair, all control left as he pulled her against his rhythmic movements.His hoarse groan mingled with her cries as she collapsed on him with a convulsive shudder.Their lips met with abandon as the flames settled into glowing embers that warmed them for the moment.If they could only carry it with them…

They'd slept little that night.They had talked about Quidditch and Transfiguration.She told him every story about the Weasley family she could think of.When she stopped he begged like a child for another.He made her recite Muggle poetry from memory then teased her when she forgot parts.Eventually her store of rhymes faltered and they lay together quietly, staring at the canopy.The cold that only comes right before sunrise was stealing over them and they both turned wordlessly to the window to watch the faint blue of dawn spread slowly over the black night.Her body moulded to his as he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he dared.Ginny broke the silence.She recited one more poem; her voice soft and slightly choked– it faltered and broke when it came to the end

"_Thou art my life, my love, my heart_

_And hast command of every part_

_To live and die for thee."_

_ _

With a wave of pain, the image of Ginny's pale unconscious face as she lay in some gray world between life and death swam before his eyes.He again experienced the interminable tick of waiting by her bedside, helpless except to read the poem she had cherished.He felt the clarity of the words now as he had the first time.The memory was a soft knife that seemed to draw blood without a cut.The wound was deep and welled up, overflowing.Ginny must have felt his tears as they fell on her hair because she turned.He pressed his face into the pillow as if to hide them, but she gently tilted his chin so that he couldn't.As he looked into her clear brown eyes, he saw a flash of….determination? She stroked his hair off of his forehead as she spoke.

"Remember when I finally woke up from the curse and you showed me the poem?You told me that it…gave a voice to – how you felt about…about me…"

He nodded silently, still not trusting himself to speak.

"Well then, I command every part of you.And I command you to _live –not die for me, understand?"Her voice quavered and dropped to a whisper."You will come back to me.You have to.You're my life…my love… my –" she drew in a shaking breath. "--heart."She turned back to curl into him as the night sky continued it's inevitable fade into blue._

Harry wondered dazedly if this was what a broken heart felt like.The ache in his chest threatened all his resolve.He felt the words "I won't go" surge up to his lips as if driven by some invisible angel.It would all be so simple.He imagined the love and light that would erupt in her eyes when he told her.He could feel her tears of joy mingling with his own as they laughed and cried at the same time. 

He literally clamped down on his jaw until it hurt. 

He couldn't stay.Every minute they spent together was borrowed time.He could postpone the pain; he could run away from it, but it would follow.Eventually it would catch up.Then the choice would be made and she would be torn from him and he would lose her forever.Gone was the lofty intent to help save the wizarding world.At that moment, his motives were purely selfish.Voldemort could take it all with his blessing if he could just have Ginny safe by his side.But it wouldn't work that way.

Harry tied his backpack with an air of finality.There, that was done at least.He had one last evening with the people most important to him. 

When he entered the Gryffindor common room, three pairs of eyes turned to him accusingly. 

"So Harry, when were you going to tell us that my whole family was in danger?" asked Ron stiffly."Or did you assume that we were too weak to handle it?So the Great Harry Potter decided to keep the scary information to himself?"

"Ron and I went to see Dumbledore ourselves, Harry.He told us everything," added Hermione softly.

Harry's eyes darted over to the small figure in the corner.Her arms hugged her knees.She looked briefly back, then turned away.

"I..I was going to tell you.Things just – got mixed up.Starting happening too fast…I'm sorry…"Harry stammered.He sat down limply.How could he explain?How could he tell them that he'd been so wrapped up in his own pain to remember them?He couldn't.He didn't even want to admit it to himself.

"Well, I'm sorry if my family's safety isn't a priority in your life, but they are in mine and I deserved to know.You know that this changes things for all of us, don't you Harry?This isn't just about you and Voldemort anymore.Can't you just look past Ginny for one minute at the rest of us?"

Harry almost reeled from the unexpected attack.Yes, he'd been a selfish git, but he was NOT going to let Ron think he didn't care about the Weasleys.

"Ron.I'm sorry.I handled this all wrong.I _was_ selfish and I _was_…too wrapped up in…us…" his eyes drifted over to the hunched red figure.She glanced up at him.Her knees relaxed slightly."But don't think for one minute that I don't care about your family!Why do you think I'm leaving?I hadn't made up my mind when I went to Dumbledore's office!"Anger and sorrow clashed together and he raised his voice unintentionally."When I left, nothing had changed except for one thing – I couldn't stand by and watch your family --- MY FAMILY – get hunted down by Death-Eaters!Not if I could take down at least ONE of them in their defense!"

Harry hung his head, breathing heavily.He felt like his chest was going to explode; like he'd just run a race to the top of Gryffindor Tower.In the silence that followed his outburst, he felt a hand on his shoulder.Peering up, he saw Ron. 

"Sorry Harry,"he said gruffly."I knew that…I mean, I didn't mean it when I said…you know." 

Harry gaped.Ron wasn't given to touching and hugging, except for his family and Hermione of course.Neither was he, for that matter.He reached up and clasped the hand.

"Uh…thanks," he muttered.Ron flushed slightly and backed away.Harry turned hopefully toward Ginny.She was looking steadily at him.She nodded slightly and held out her hand.Harry grabbed it and dropped to her side. 

"I'm so sorry Gin," he whispered smoothing the riotous hair from her face.

She looked him in the eye and said softly, "Ron's right.This _does change everything.Harry, I've decided to –"_

Hermione, not hearing, interrupted, "When Ron said that this changes everything – well, he meant it.He and I have talked all day."She glanced at Ron who mock glared at her."OK, argued is more like, but the end result was the same.We're leaving too.Together.With you if you want."

Ginny whirled around.

"What?" she cried."Ron!You didn't tell me that!So you're accusing Harry of hiding the truth but it's OK when it's you!Did it at all occur to you that…How dare--" she pulled away from Harry as if he'd suddenly become a Slytherin. 

Ron looked at her pleadingly."Gin, I wasn't hiding it from you.We'd only just decided.It's Mum and Dad now!Besides, this is it.It's now or never.They need every witch and wizard they can find now and…well…I just really, really need to go!" 

"Well, so do I!"Ginny spat back, two bright spots appearing on her cheeks. 

Shock seized Harry and the words came before he could check them."Well you're not!" 

The brown eyes that could caress him so lovingly turned on him, blazing with fury.

"Oh yeah, Harry.OK.You want me safe, right?Do you really think that if I stay here hiding at Hogwarts, I'll be safe?Tell me this – just how many targets do I have on my back?Count'em!" she almost shrieked.For one second, Harry thought she was hysterical.She wasn't making any sense…

"Ginny, don't be stupid – " Ron was cut short.She turned on him.

"What did you say?" her words were soft and deadly.

Her brother faltered."I just…I mean…"

Ginny was on her feet.She was visibly shaking.

"All right!Since I'm the only one that wants to play "50 Reasons to Kill Ginny," I'll start.OK – ONE!" she held up a finger."I'm the girlfriend of HARRY POTTER!Need I say more?TWO!-- I'm a Weasley!Wow!" she pressed the back of her hand to her head dramatically, "I actually rate a death threat WITHOUT Harry Potter!Oh the humanity!THREE!– He KNOWS that I'm exactly one half of the people in the world to survive Avada Kadavra!Now I'm a nuisance that doesn't know when to check out.Not to mention a nasty blow to his pride.And FOUR!– last but oh, no – NOT at all the least!"She paused dramatically."I've been Voldemort's favorite whipping girl for a long, long time!Almost as long as you, Harry!He's enjoyed it this far – why shouldn't he want his favorite toy back?" 

Her shoulders slumped.She looked like she wanted to cry, but wouldn't.Harry opened his mouth to speak, but she put out a warning hand.

"Oh, I'm not done yet.I don't think I've quite driven home my point.My point is this: As far as Voldemort's concerned – I'm a dead girl.Whether I stay here and live with the agony of waiting or I go and fight – he's got a Dark Mark with my name already engraved on it.But now he's after every single person in the world that I care about!Not just you, Harry!So maybe…just MAYBE I can go and maybe do some good for the war before he kills me.Like you said, Harry – even if I can keep just ONE Death-Eater from hurting my family or someone else's, I can feel like my life was worth something.Something more than a footnote in a history book chapter about Harry Potter."

She sat down with a thud on the floor.She didn't look up.Harry was frozen to the spot where he'd leapt at Ginny's first words.His brain couldn't seem to process the information.It just wouldn't fit into any of the hundreds of game plans he'd played out in his mind. 

"Ginny," he said finally, kneeling down to touch her.She didn't move."Ginny.Please.Don't you think I know that Voldemort wants you dead?That's all the more reason for you to stay here.Besides, I can't do this knowing that you'll be in even _more danger…"He jumped out of the way just in time as she swung blindly at him._

"Harry!What do I have to say to make you get it through your thick head?THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!This is about ME and my family and my…sanity…" her voice dropped to a whisper."Did you ever stop and think for ONE minute Harry?For one brief shining moment, can you imagine the fear you would have for my safety if you knew I was in danger?"She glared at him, willing him to answer.Harry nodded haltingly."How does it feel Harry?The day I was in Hogsmeade and you were terrified that I'd been seen by a spy – HOW DID IT FEEL?When you were totally helpless to find me because you'd promised Sirius you wouldn't leave the grounds?How about those few times when I actually walked into the girl's bathroom ALONE these past few weeks?HOW…DID…IT…FEEL?" 

Harry just stared.He saw what was coming.He didn't want to feel it, didn't want to think about the horrible waiting and worrying.

"Are you feeling it Harry?"Ginny's shoulders and breast were heaving with anger."Are YOU?Well, welcome to my world Harry!Welcome!I was a good girl.I knew you'd have to leave.I cried, but I never, never once told you not to go!I knew I'd have to watch you go and possibly die. But Harry, I've spent my entire life waiting and watching and worrying!Well, a person can only worry about so many people before she has to act.-- do something – ANYTHING!And guess what?I'VE REACHED MY LIMIT!"

She jumped to her feet and ran for the portrait hole.Harry didn't even have a chance to move; Ron and Hermione were still frozen in shock.Ginny leapt to the door, only to jump back from the hole with a cry of surprise. 

Dumbledore climbed through the entrance calmly and surveyed the group.

"Please forgive my intrusion.But I was on my way to speak with all of you and I couldn't help but overhear some of your last remarks, Miss Weasley –"

"Neither could anyone else in Britain," muttered Ron, who immediately looked frightened. 

The Headmaster smiled at Ginny.She stared back defiantly as if daring him to give her an order.

"Could I beg your indulgence and ask you all to sit down?Please, Miss Weasley.I think you will be very interested in what I have to say."

Everyone sat down stiffly, Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.Harry stared blankly, Ginny angrily.Dumbledore sat in the armchair. 

"I'll dispense with the niceties though a good dish of tea might be just the thing…Ah well…" he leaned over toward Ginny. "Miss Weasley.I have to agree with you that waiting and watching someone we love in danger is MUCH harder than acting.No one can deny that you've had more than your share of that.I also agree that our fighters need every single person to heed the battle cry at this juncture.The final stand is quickly approaching I'm afraid.I am also in sympathy with your desire to keep your family safe and have no doubt whatsoever that you would rise to the occasion admirably.However,"Dumbledore removed his spectacles and tapped them with his wand.He held them up to the light to check for smudges.Satisfied, he replaced them."Miss Weasley, if you love Mr. Potter, and I think I can safely assume that that is indeed the case?"Ginny nodded haltingly."Yes.Well…it seems to me that you have a rare opportunity.You have the means with which to keep both you and Harry safe.Perhaps not entirely.Perhaps not forever.But if you should choose, you will have more control over your fate than any other witch or wizard in the world.That, Miss Weasley, is a great gift."

Ginny opened her mouth.She glanced at Harry and closed it.She seemed dumbfounded. 

"Professor Dumbledore, what do you mean…exactly?"Hermione asked nervously, eyes darting between the two.

The Professor turned to include her and Ron in his gaze.

"You surprise me Miss Granger.I'd have thought you would have figured it out by now."He twinkled at her over his glasses, then turned back to Ginny, eyes serious again.

"Now, Harry.Ginny."Harry saw a slight flush color Ginny's cheeks.He guessed she'd never heard Dumbledore use her first name before.

"_Commendare Mori_…Fascinating charm.I must say, I've never seen it work quite like it has for the two of you.It has not only enabled Ginny to survive Avada Kadavra, but you both have overcome all three of the Unforgivable Curses as a result of this protection you've created.Of course, I understand that Voldemort knows this to be the case.He witnessed Ginny defying the Imperious Curse and Harry withstanding the Cruciatus.And now he also knows that Avada Kadavra failed as well for only the second time in history."

"But…"Harry protested."He doesn't know why we could do it.He just knows we did…"

"Voldemort is a very shrewd wizard, Harry.He may not know the details, but I daresay he has a fairly good picture of the bond you both share."Dumbledore looked grave.

Harry waited.He didn't know where this was going. 

"Harry.This connection you have forged has made you and Ginny virtually _indestructible.As long as one of you survives to share the impact of a curse, the other will live as well__.It has already happened."Dumbledore explained patiently._

Harry gaped at the Headmaster.What?His brain felt like treacle pudding.It seemed to creak and grind in the Herculean effort to understand what he'd just heard.Ginny too, seemed to have turned to stone.

Hermione exclaimed, "Of course!Why _didn't I see it?" _

All eyes turned to Hermione.  
  
"Don't you see?As long as Voldemort can't kill you both together, you both will live!" she explained triumphantly.

Dumbledore chuckled."As always, Miss Granger, you are one step ahead of the pack.Should Voldemort try to kill you Harry, Ginny will be able to help save you by taking part of the impact herself.As long as she is somewhere safe.That's a very important part.Should Voldemort catch you both together, he can simply kill you both at the same time."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.He looked up and saw Ginny.She was staring at Dumbledore incredulously.He covered her hand with his own.

"So then, what you're saying is that as long as I'm not with Harry, he'll be protected from Voldemort?" she asked quietly.

There was compassion in Dumbledore's eyes as he nodded.

Harry felt a glad leap in his heart."And Gin will be too?"

"Yes Harry.It's a strange twist of fate, but it seems that your separation will be your salvation."

Ginny pulled Harry up."Excuse us?"

"Of course."Dumbledore smiled over his glasses.

They crossed the room together and stared into the fireplace.

"Harry, I'm sorry."Ginny's eyes didn't turn from the fire.He could see them fill with tears. 

"Me too Gin."Pulling her into his embrace, he lay his head on hers.They stood in silence, watching the bright flames crackle and dance.

"Well," Ginny straightened up and swiped her eyes."I guess there's only one thing to do."

"You'll stay here?"Harry pushed her hair back and leaned his forehead against hers."Gin, I know it's not what you want.I know you want to fight.But think about it!I can face Voldemort knowing you're safe.It's also kind of nice knowing I will be too."He smiled and kissed her softly.

She sighed."Who can pass up a deal like this?To be able to let you go and know that I can help keep you alive?"A huge smile broke suddenly across her face."I may act like a hysterical prat at times, but I'm not stupid."

Harry grabbed her up in his arms; swinging her up and around as joy surged up to transform his despair into something more akin to bittersweet hope.Their love had borne fruit that neither could have anticipated.They would take full advantage of it as they faced the future – each protecting the other by fighting alone. 

_ _

_ _

   [1]: http://www.gryffindortower.net/



	11. To the End

Harry grabbed his backpack and Firebolt

Harry grabbed his backpack and Firebolt. It was time to go. Without a backward glance, he made his way down to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione were there, packed and ready to go. 

The early morning sunlight pouring through the small peaked window promised a beautiful day. Harry was feeling more optimistic than he had in weeks. He had a job to do, but it wouldn't be alone. He had Ron, Hermione, and the help of Dumbledore and the entire Alliance. He grinned. Oh yes, and he was virtually indestructible, thank you very much. That would be helpful. 

But of course, the best part was the sense of peace that came over him as he thought of Ginny. She would be safe at Hogwarts, at least at present. She wasn't particularly happy about it, thought Harry with some amusement. Ginny REALLY didn't like being told what to do, but she was helpless to do anything else. He thought that perhaps he should feel guilty that she was making this sacrifice so that he could remain safe. He didn't. Not at all. Let her suffer. As long as she was out of danger. He stifled a chuckle, then glanced furtively around to make sure that she hadn't heard. She hadn't….

"Hermione? Where's Gin?" he asked, turning to sweep the room with his eyes. Nowhere. 

Hermione looked up from Ron's pack, which she seemed to be reorganizing. 

"I thought she was with you, Harry."

"Nope. Must be upstairs." Whistling, he took the steps 3 at a time before slowing himself down at her door. No point in antagonizing his love with his good cheer. 

"Gin?" he pushed open her bedroom door slowly and poked his head in. "Gin?" It was empty. Pushing back the slight twinge of foreboding that irritated his brain, he pulled back the gold and red bedhangings. Empty. He heard the pounding of his feet as he raced back to the common room.

"She's not there!" Harry had unconsciously pulled his wand and stood holding it clutched in a tight fist.

Ron and Hermione both started.

"Well, OK…" Ron started for the portrait hole. "I'll go check the Great Hall…."

"Ron! She hasn't gone ANYWHERE without one of us in…in…weeks!" Harry could feel his heart start to thud in his chest.

Dumbledore's head appeared in the doorway, followed by his voluminous black robes as he climbed through. 

"Well, now. I assume that you're all ready to go?" he surveyed the three students brightly.

"Professor, is Ginny with you?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Ginny? – why no…She's not here to say goodbye?" Dumbledore turned to Harry. He looked concerned. 

Harry didn't answer. He leapt for the portrait hole, but the Headmaster's hand stopped him. 

"Harry, if you are joining forces with our Alliance, I really must insist that you try to curb this impulse of yours to rush headlong into things. It will not serve. Dumbledore gestured him to a chair as if inviting him for tea. The blood rushed to Harry's ears.

"Professor! I –"

"I believe it's called the Marauder's Map, isn't it Harry? Wouldn't it make more sense to simply check it?" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "How did you --?" he asked before Hermione poked him sharply with her elbow. Harry didn't need to be reminded twice. He fled back up the stairs to Ginny's room. He'd given it to her for safekeeping. Snatching it from beneath her bed, he tapped it impatiently with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" he mumbled. The map slowly appeared, spreading from one end of the parchment to the other. Harry's eyes darted swiftly back and forth, searching. "Come ON, Ginny!" He ran to the window and held it up to the light. "Please!" 

Nothing.

She wasn't there. She was gone.

Harry's knees seemed to give way and he collapsed back on Ginny's bed. A sense of complete and total helplessness descended on him as the map drifted to the ground. He couldn't run faster and catch her. His skill on his Firebolt wouldn't bring her back. He could cast spells all day and she wouldn't magically reappear. 

Struggling upright, he fought through the glaring red panic that was threatening to overwhelm him. He tried to force his breathing to slow, feeling the pounding of his heart in his head and his throat. Think! He silently yelled to himself. THINK! Did she leave to go and find the Alliance? Without him? She wouldn't! Well, maybe she would. He felt a slight jolt of excitement. That was it! Of course! He didn't stop to examine the part of his heart that was hoping ardently yet doubtfully that this was indeed the case. He pulled himself up and ran for the door. 

Three concerned faces greeted him. 

"She's gone. She decided to go without us."   


Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth. Ron swore, grabbing his head with both hands. Dumbledore's eyes weren't sparkling at all. He didn't speak. He pulled out his wand and swirled it briefly in the air. 

"_Ianitorious!"_

Green sparks flew out and formed a small glittering knot. Everyone watched, silent and curious. The Professor grasped it in his hand and examined it carefully, turning it to see every angle. Finally, he shook his head, made a motion as if to cast it away and it was gone. He turned and stared into the fire for a long moment. Turning back, his eyes were blazing. 

"She didn't leave by the front gates, Harry." he said abruptly. "Or by any of the normal routes. Nor by any of the secret passages. We've been careful to monitor every person that enters or exits Hogwarts for the last year. Since…since the last breach of security." 

Harry could vaguely hear Ron's gasp through the echo in his head. HOW? HOW? Then how did she leave? Was she so determined to go alone that she somehow managed to hide all traces of her path? Harry wouldn't put it past her. He could feel the echo reverberating and turning to anger. Just when he'd been feeling OK again, she had to do this – 

Pain exploded from his head, almost knocking him to his knees. He staggered slightly, clutching his scar. He didn't even notice Ron and Hermione rushing to his side to prop him up. The pain was terrible – worse than it had been since –since when? He struggled to claw his way through the horrible burning to fully examine what was going on. 

Suddenly a freezing gust tore through the room with a wail like a banshee. Before the hair on his neck could even rise in reaction, the room was plunged into darkness as if extinguished by the wind. Hermione screamed. Without warning, the fireplace blazed up in a tangle of red and purple flames that writhed and slithered, reaching out into the room like tentacles. They rose higher as the horrible wailing sound grew more painful and more tortured.

Dumbledore had raised his wand and a soft blue light flew out over the three students, forming into a sort of paddock around them. Harry ran to his side, wand raised, but was thrown back as if the faint blue barrier were elastic. Ron and Hermione grabbed him as he fell back and he felt four sets of fingers grip him like a vise. Peering up, he could see the sickening snakes of fire dart and wriggle around Dumbledore's black form. The screams seemed to take on a human quality, taking shape and forming words as the volume slowly fell.

"Haaaarrrrry!!!!!!!! Doooon't listen to them!"

Harry thought he would be sick then and there. His scar was thudding dully now, forcing him to stare mercilessly at the truth. The awful wailing was starting to sound all too horribly familiar. The words became clearer. He felt as if the sickening purple and crimson flames were reaching around his throat as he heard Ginny's voice, terror-filled and pleading.

"Harry! No!! Don't come! It's what they want!" There came a loud crack, followed by a sharp cry. "NO!" The voice was defiant now. "I WON'T!!!!" Wrenching screams suddenly filled the room. He clutched his head as the pain tore through it once more. His heart stopped in horrible realization. The pain in his head. The screams. The Cruciatous. 

"GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry's hoarse bellow mingled with the shriek to produce a horrible cacophony of pain and terror. He threw himself against the blue barrier, holding on to keep from flying back as it held him struggling. The screams stopped suddenly as if snuffed out. The room rang with the silence.

Harry lunged forward blindly once again, fighting the blue barrier. Professor Dumbledore was facing the fireplace and holding his wand like a weapon; effectively ignoring him. 

"Professor! LET ME GO! They've got her! I have to --

A voice broke through his cry, shocking him into silence. It was a cultured, amused, deadly voice.

"So, Harry, it seems that once again we have you at a distinct disadvantage. Tsk tsk – you really should have kept a closer eye on your little trollop –" the voice grew louder and uglier. "I told our Lord that you would have to take your eyes off of her at some point – amazing what a little Dark Magic will do for a handful of floo powder."

"What do you want?" Harry yelled, his voice cracking. "Do you want me? Do you? YOU CAN HAVE ME. JUST LET GINNY GO!" He was gripping the blue restraint with shaking fists. He felt the energy that only comes from pure hatred coursing through his veins. Hermione put a steadying hand on his shoulder and he threw it off with the cry of a cornered animal.

He could hear a soft, cruel chuckle. 

"Why yes, Harry. We _do_ want you. In fact, we want your company so much, we're willing to make it easy on you. Just pass right through the fire and join us, please. And don't try following Dumbledore!" the voice suddenly sounded less confident and more angry and fearful. "You won't be able to anyway."

"Let her go first!" Harry noticed that he didn't sound afraid. With surprise, he realized that he didn't _feel _afraid. There was a problem to be solved. He was going to solve it. There was no question. Voldemort wasn't going to win this time either. 

Laughter rang out; evil mirth crawled up the back of his neck and stabbed him behind his eyes. The voice taunted him. "You want to deprive us of the pleasure of seeing little Ginny die yet _again_? So sorry Harry. It looks like you don't really have the upper hand now, does it? Come through the fire, Harry. Now of course, if you'd rather just sit and listen to her sanity drain from her…"

The screams tore through Harry again, filling the room with Ginny's suffering. He barely noticed the glaring, burning pain in his scar.

"Professor. Let me go." His voice was steady. He stared at the Headmaster unflinchingly. 

Dumbledore raised his wand and the barrier immediately disappeared. Harry pushed Ron and Hermione away and strode toward the sickening fire.

"Harry! Wait!" He felt a firm hand on his shoulder. It was Dumbledore. He turned and stared briefly into the old, wise blue eyes. "Harry. They're right. I can't go with you. This will be your own fight. But please listen to me – " Harry made an impatient gesture, eyes on the flames. "You'll need to concentrate on your connection with Ginny! Not just _Commendare Mori!" _ Dumbledore grabbed both shoulders and stared at him. "_Listen to me Harry_! There is a greater connection between the two of you! You need to think about your parents, and their parents and everyone in the Potter line that lived and died fighting the Dark Arts. This line can continue – truth _can_ prevail! "

Harry stared. The words seemed to slide off him without entering his brain. What was he babbling about? Couldn't he see that he was _in the way_?

"CONCENTRATE Harry!" Dumbledore's voice rumbled. "You CAN save her _and_ yourself." With that, he dropped his hands from Harry and stepped aside. Without so much as a glance back at Ron and Hermione, he leapt into the flames.


	12. The End?

Harry felt the cold, hard stone floor slam into his forehead as he fell headlong from the purple and crimson flames

Harry felt the cold, hard stone floor slam into his forehead as he fell headlong from the purple and crimson flames. Without stopping to think, adrenaline pushed him to his feet, wand drawn. His eyes darted desperately around the room, blind to everything except the small, crumpled figure in the middle of the floor. Her face was pale and still. Harry staggered slightly as he leapt to her side. Horror gripped him as he gathered her close. Her eyes were open -- conscious, but unseeing. Was she…? Harry gripped her tighter, heart pounding, his mind screaming – Ginny! Don't be dead…please don't be gone from me – not yet!

"So nice of you to join us Harry." 

The voice was cold, delicate like violin strings and black with hatred. Harry stared up at the pale face above him. Lucius Malfoy. The cobweb-like shimmer of his robes looked like a shroud around his face, which seemed as though it were chiseled in a permanent sneer. 

"Welcome into the presence of the Dark Lord, Harry." He swept back to reveal the towering, stick-like figure silhouetted in the flames. It glided toward him as if on liquid. Harry felt himself grow cold as he glared up into the glowing red slits that reflected his loathing. Voldemort smiled. It was very snake-like, his lipless mouth stretching back tightly. 

"She's not dead, you know." The voice was the same – high pitched like knives scraped across steel. "Oh, she will be. Very soon. This time – permanently. Or perhaps not…Maybe I'll let _you _decide her fate, Harry. My gift to you." He laughed suddenly, a short shriek of amusement that echoed through the room

"SHUT UP!" The words exploded from Harry as rage engulfed him. It made him sick to see that scaly inhuman face speak of Ginny and then laugh. He pulled his wand and pointed it upward at Voldemort. "Shut up and let her go. You have me. I'm what you want." He felt a stirring in his arms and looking quickly down, saw the beloved brown eyes slowly dilate and focus. 

Voldemort had vanished from Harry's mind. The cavern receded, leaving only Ginny still alive and in his arms. All he saw was the love and recognition that appeared on the white face before the horror of realization swept it away, leaving it haggard from pain. He pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her temple.   
  
"Shhhhhhh…don't worry, love. I'm here."

"Harry…." It was a whisper; weak and terror-filled. "You can't… be here!…It's our only…hope." 

"Don't say that!" Harry felt his voice grow hoarse as his surroundings crowded back into his consciousness. He took a good look around him for the first time. Torches glowered and flickered from the stone walls, casting the low-ceilinged room in a gloom that was not relieved by the flickering light from the slithering red and purple flames.

"WORMTAIL!" the shrill voice rang out. "Take her!"

Harry tightened his grip as he saw the cowering form of the former Peter Pettigrew emerge from a shadow. Harry flicked his wand toward him threateningly. Wormtail stopped cold, eyes filling with fear.

"Expelliamus!" the voice was Lucius Malfoys. Caught off guard, Harry made a desperate lurch to grab it as it shot out of his hands, but missed. It sailed neatly into the smooth white palm. Soft laughter slid over the walls.

"Oh Harry…see what happens when you get distracted? And lovely young things like _this –" _Voldemort swept a long arm forward to point a bony finger at Ginny. "Can be soooo distracting…I actually felt slightly diverted myself as I watched her writhe in agony…Does she writhe like that when _you_ touch her Harry? Or have I a special rapport with your love?" Voldemort sneered softly. "WORMTAIL! Take her!"

Harry turned toward Pettigrew. "Touch…her…and…die…WORMTAIL." His voice was quiet. "I may not have my wand, but trust me -- I won't need it if you touch her."

The pudgy bald man began to twist his fingers together, looking up at his master for direction. Lucius Malfoy strode forward.

__

"Deicio!"

Suddenly, Ginny was torn from his arms. His head exploded in stars as he was slammed back into the cold stone wall. Cords shot out of Lucius' wand and bound his hands together. Another set shot across the room to bind his ankles. 

"MALFOY!" Harry didn't feel the strain in his throat as he yelled. "COWARD! At least TOM RIDDLE THERE HAD THE GUTS TO MEET ME ON EQUAL FOOTING!" Harry saw Voldemort's piercing eyes glitter dangerously before he composed himself.

He fought and writhed against his bonds and almost fell over from the effort. His yell of rage was drowned by high screeching laughter. Wormtail cowered and mumbled something as he scurried over to Ginny and pulled her awkwardly up.

"Put her there." Voldemort gestured to a stone slab against the wall. "That should be sufficient. I just don't like _clutter_ on the floor.

Harry struggled and twisted, a guttural cry wrenched from his mouth as he saw Ginny's arm dangle helplessly as she was dropped unceremoniously on the slab. A soft cry issued from her as she hit. She was too weak to protest, too weak to fight.

"So Harry. Here we are. I must say, this isn't quite the challenge I thought it might be. Yes, falling in love ruins a man. Look at your father –"

"Don't even MENTION my FATHER!" Harry yelled, fury making him pull even harder on the cords..

The Dark Lord continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. 

"Young and beautiful Lily was his downfall. I might have had a real challenge had he not been so weak and stupid about saving her."

"So INSTEAD a one-year-old BABY defeated you!" Harry shot back with venom – pouring all his hatred and contempt for the dark wizard into one stinging shot.

Voldemort's reptilian face hardened perceptably. The glowing eyes burned -- reflecting his hatred. His mouth opened slowly, revealing long fangs. Harry's eyes widened in spite of himself.

"Do not mock me Harry. I have won. The past was but a prologue. Remember, it was you – your blood that brought me back to life and restored me to power! Have I thanked you for that, Harry? I don't believe I have! Well -- by all means, let me pay back my debt of gratitude!" 

The dark robed monster slithered toward Harry until his face was very near his. Harry stared unflinchingly into the glittering red slits. He might die, but he would NOT show fear.

"Choose Harry!" the horrible face was hissing. A foul stench issued from his sick snake's lips "Your precious little Ginny can DIE NOW…Or if you prefer – can live a long, long time." Voldemort turned abruptly and continued in a businesslike tone. "Now, granted, she probably wouldn't be very good company – soulless people rarely are, but at least you'll go to your grave knowing you saved her life…Such a sweet little thing. I was momentarily tempted to keep her for…a diversion. But -- " he sighed, taunting Harry with the implication. "She won't lack for admirers, oh no. There are many, I'm sure, that would just love to give her _a little kiss."_

Harry's heart froze as he spun his head to stare at the limp form. He could see it shaking now, even from the distance of at least 15 meters. He knew that she heard those words. Too weak to protest or fight back, she would lay unprotected awaiting her fate. She would be wondering if Harry would keep his promise to her. Hoping against hope that he would sentence her to death.

Voldemort strode over to stare down at Ginny. He sneered at her trembling form, lifting a molten lock of hair and twisting it around a finger. Suddenly he twisted his wrist, winding the hair around a fist. He yanked her up to stare into the burning coals of his eyes. A wail of pain and despair tore from her. 

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU --!"

The Dark Lord sneered, "Do YOU have a preference my dear? Oh never mind! I see that you…." 

The words trailed off suddenly. With a swift gesture, he threw her back to the slab. His spider-like arm whipped out a wand and pointed it at her.

His eyes tearing with rage and helplessness, Harry could see her body – and hear the soft gasping sobs.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

  
Harry swore, twisting and yanking so hard he heard something in his shoulder give a soft pop, but he felt no pain. He watched the wand glow slightly as Voldemort touched it lightly to her…stomach? He saw Ginny tremble and cringe ever so slightly away from the luminous tip. The Dark Lord turned abruptly and strode away to the fire. He seemed to be thinking; his back turned to them all. A minute passed before Harry heard the soft chuckling. It became a twisted high-pitched giggle as the wizard whirled around to face him.

"Oh Harry…" the grotesque face was gleeful. Harry stared, his heart in his throat. He tried to yell, tried to struggle, but his strength seemed to drain from him at the sight of that grin. The dark wizard started to almost sing – " Oh Harry, you naughty, naughty boy. You have been up to no good, haven't you?" The giggle became a squeal of laughter as Voldemort turned and swept over to Ginny's prone form. "Oh my dear – if only I had known you were so…eager…" A thin tongue flicked out like the blink of an eye. "Hm. Well, it's all the same in the end, hmm? So sorry, Harry, but this does change a few things!" He strode leisurely to a huge chair and sat down, looking thoughtful. 

"My Lord?" Malfoy had come forward, bowing questioningly but respectfully.

"Go away Lucius." Voldemort flicked him away like a fly, still staring with amusement at Ginny. "So…Harry….tell me… did you use the Imperius Curse on her or were you just another in a long line of her…amusements? Did she fling herself on you with abandon? Please! Share with us!" The venomous giggle was starting again.

Harry stared, the breath knocked from him. He felt his flesh crawl. _What was he saying_?

I assume you didn't know that your sweet, lovely, innocent Ginny is_… carrying a child_?" he drew out the words like a snake's hiss. 

Harry heard a sharp horrified gasp from Lucius, saw Wormtail whirl around.

"Though perhaps it has _nothing to do with you_, eh?" 

Voldemort laughed again, madly shrieking with glee. The world was acting very strangely. Harry heard this as though through a snow storm. The words seemed to rip across his face then whirl away again and again as he desperately tried to make sense of them. Ginny…pregnant? He…and she… --

"I take it you're a bit surprised Harry?" the amused words purred. "Poor boy. Such a shock, I'm sure. Shame you won't live to see it.

The Dark Lord was plainly enjoying himself.

" Well, as your reward for giving me back my life, Harry, I will magnanimously assure you that your offspring will be well looked after once we've killed the mother. You, unfortunately, will be dead – oh, but don't worry! I shall treat it as _my own child." _

Harry stared. He would be horrified at the words if he could make sense of them. His mind was trying desperately to process the information…Voldemort was lying – taunting him. This was one of his sick twisted ideas of a joke. 

The despicable chuckling resumed. "Of course, there IS a downside. I'm afraid killing your _precious love_ is out of the question now Harry. She has a great responsibility ahead of her – she shall have the honor of incubating _my heir_…"

Harry clenched his eyes shut and grabbed on to the thought. His…child. His and Ginny's. In that instant he felt it. He knew. He knew in his heart that it wasn't a lie. A flood of emotions threatened to drown him as he opened his eyes to stare over at her prone form. What was she thinking? Had she heard or had she lost consciousness again? He was about to die and all he wanted was to share this moment of awe and discovery with her.

"So to continue…" Voldemort continued in a brisk, business-like voice. "You'll be glad to know that a child can gestate easily even if the mother is _without a soul_. How very convenient! So – that was an easy decision, wasn't it? Isn't this a happy ending? Your little Ginny will get to live…more or less…until we're done with her, of course. Your child will become mine – the heir to the greatest dark empire the wizarding world has ever seen!"

The words echoed across the chamber. Your child…your child! 

__

Ginny!

His heart started to race so fast he could feel it hitting his ribcage. His child. His…Ginny – his life…They were a ….family…the first family he'd ever KNOWN! Harry felt something well up from deep inside himself – it grew bigger and bigger. He felt the protective rage he had always felt regarding any threat toward Ginny; only it had been magnified one hundred fold. He knew now with a certainty that shook his very soul – Voldemort was not going to take his family from him AGAIN. He and Ginny – and this…baby…they'd created were NOT -- NOT going to be destroyed by an evil rotting monster.

"WORMTAIL! Please ask our guest to join us…" Voldemort purred.

The huge black door was pulled open with difficulty and the weak wavering light from the torches blinked out. The cold pierced Harry's whirling mind like an icicle as the now-familiar death-rattle signaled the arrival of the guest. Clammy fingers tickled the back of his neck. Numbing horror blanketed him as he saw the huge robbed figure…of a Dementor.

He heard a weak, despairing wail from Ginny's crumpled form.


	13. For Now and Forever

Ginny's wail was high, terrified and so very, very weak

Ginny's wail was high, terrified and so very, very weak. Harry stared at the monster as the cold, clammy misery settled over him like a suffocating blanket. It was useless. Voldemort had won. He had failed Ginny. She was lying crumpled, too weak to even lift her head. She lay there, awaiting her fate – a fate Harry had _promised_ her she'd never have to face. His scar gave a burning stab. The tall robed figure of the Dementor turned to glide over to where Ginny lay. The horrible breath rattled and wheezed. A scabbed gray hand emerged from the robe, lowering the hood. The sight of the gaping obscene hole in the blank face was paralyzing. Harry stared briefly before shaking his head a hard as he could. 

NO!

The person he loved most in the world. He looked over at Ginny's defiant tangled locks spread over the slab. Their….child…? Harry concentrated on the thought. He and Ginny had created something with their love – something tangible and real. They had created a trinity; like that he'd had so briefly with his own parents. For one small moment, Harry had a family – one of his very own and he _wasn't going to have it taken from him a second time!_

Harry fought with his bonds like he'd never struggled before. A growl of rage escaped from his lips as he strained. He saw Wormtail cowering in a corner. Voldemort looked gleeful – like he was about to unwrap a huge long-awaited present. Lucius looked mildly interested. His lip curled in a contemptuous sneer. Harry's wand dangled loosely from his hand.

Harry's wand….

The Dementor was leaning over the shaking form. The skeletal hand reached out for Ginny's hair. It was going to yank her head up and back for the kiss –

Harry thought again about the family he'd created and the family he'd lost. He felt an energy surge through him he'd never felt before. It started in his middle and was flowing out, almost tangibly. Before he knew it, he'd yelled out --

"_Accio wand_!"

Suddenly the wand shot out of Lucius' loose grip and flew into Harry's bound hands, which he clasped tightly. The Dementor lowered the horrific mouth to cover Ginny's. Without stopping to think about the wandless miracle of magic he'd just performed, he turned toward them and yelled louder than he ever had in his life 

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

He hadn't needed to consciously think about a happy thought. He had his his furture wife and their child to save. That seemed to be enough, for the silver threads shot from the wand. Harry heard an enraged, high pitched scream from somewhere behind him but ignored it. He watched the glimmering curves form the glorious, glittering stag. He felt his heart expand with hope. It raced over to the monster and reared up, crashing into the towering robed creature. It dropped Ginny into a heap. Immediately the Dementor backed away, the Patronus following. 

"LUCIUS! KILL HIM!"

Harry turned away just in time to see Lucius Malfoy raise his wand. Harry yanked his own up --

__

"Expelliamus!"

Lucius flew back as though punched by a Giant. Harry heard _his_ head crack against the opposite wall. He slid to the ground and stayed there, apparently stunned. His wand sailed in the opposite direction, curving gracefully before hitting the ground. It bounced once before skidding into the fireplace. Giant green sparks exploded from the flames and noxious smoke filled the room -- temporarily hiding the Dark Lord from Harry's view. He took the opportunity to turn his wand awkwardly toward his own bonds. 

"_Diffindo!"_

He wriggled his wand as best he could. It worked! The bonds instantly split, dropping easily from his wrists and feet. The Patronus continued to drive the Dementor across the room as Harry raced to Ginny. Grabbing up her wrist, he pressed her scar desperately against his. He closed his eyes and willed the chaos around him away. He concentrated on her eyes, her hair, how much he loved her with all his heart….

"Coniungo!"

Harry felt the energy surge from her scar into his. He felt a blinding pain explode in his head as he drew from her the agony and trauma left from the Cruciatus Curse. He absorbed it joyfully, knowing that every second they connected was making her stronger –

The voice was high-pitched, soft and deadly.

"_Deicio."_

Harry made a desperate grab for Ginny's hand as it was torn from his grip. He felt himself shoot backward, wind whistling in his ears. With a desperate mid-air twist, he managed to put out his arms to stop himself before hitting the wall. His wand flew out of his hand as he did so landing gracefully into Voldemorts..

Harry didn't pause. He whirled around and stumbled back to Ginny. Despite the sudden despair at being disarmed, he felt his heart leap. She was sitting up slowly clutching her head. He pulled her into his embrace, wrapping her in a protective cocoon. He felt a surge of hope as he felt her arms curl around him and suddenly the full impact of the situation hit him. He now knew exactly how his father had felt. _She_ could still make it – _somehow --_ if he could just keep Voldemort busy… He opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late –

"So Harry." Voldemort drew back his lipless reptilian mouth into a mirthless smile. The glittering blood-red eyes reflected barely contained rage. "Quite impressive, I must say, but pointless in the end. Your attempt at wandless magic is no match for the Dark Lord – " The voice rose even higher until it was a shriek. …"the greatest wizard the world has seen! _You_… _are_…_dead_!"

__

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry flung Ginny back and threw himself on top of her. He turned his head and stared straight into the green blaze that shot from Voldemort's wand. He would meet death head on…

A glimmering white light shot into the deadly path. It placed itself in front of them, stopping the curse from hitting its mark. The… Patronus? Yes! It was the Patronus, shielding Harry and Ginny from the fatal spell as of it were a Dementor. He stared in disbelief as the noble figure stood silent and proud, apparently unharmed by the curse. Harry's mind whirled numbly as the green flash ricocheted off the silver stag and flew straight back, catching Voldemort up and hurling him high in the air. A ghastly shriek resounded through the chamber; climbing higher and louder as it reverberated around them. Ginny's head shot up and she whirled around to see the horrible snake's eyes flash violent red beams as the Dark Lord writhed in agony. They both stared in fascinated horror at the gruesome spectacle created by the green and red streams of light. The screaming figure suddenly started spinning, faster and faster until it vanished in an explosion of pure white light. 

The silence fell so suddenly it felt like a loud bang. Harry and Ginny clung to each other as if frozen, staring numbly at the Patronus. The huge silver stag turned and instead of bowing as it usually did, started to shimmer. The shimmer became a sparkle and the sparkle seemed to almost blind them with the brilliance. The beautiful beast seemed to be melting; becoming silver threads as it had been when born. As they watched, fascinated, the strands began to dance and spin into a new form. Harry felt his mouth drop open. It looked like it was transfiguring. The sparkling light seemed to halo the silhouette, shrouding all but the outline in darkness. It was becoming…human. Harry could see the tall figure of a man form and pulled Ginny instinctively closer. The light seemed to fade. As it did so, the details were slowly thrown into relief. 

Suddenly the blinding light was gone allowing them to see the man. He wasn't entirely human – there seemed to be a translucence about him that suggested that he was something from another world. However, there was no mistaking the wild black hair; the soft brown eyes; the glasses.

Harry stared, stunned beyond words. After several attempts to speak, he managed to stutter - 

"D-d-d-dad?"

The man's face broke into a charming, disarming smile. 

"Hullo Harry. Hello Ginny. It's good to finally meet you."

Ginny gulped, groping for Harry's hand. "Hi." She managed to whisper.

"Uh..what…?" Harry had no idea what he wanted to say. He didn't know why he was seeing this and frankly, didn't care. He stared quite rudely. He was drinking in the sight – the sound. This was _his father_! Standing before him in the …well, not _quite_ in the flesh…

"Why am I here? Your mother isn't the only one that knew protection spells!" James grinned momentarily then grew serious. "You brought me here, Harry. Actually, you and Ginny both did. You both have created something more than, shall I say, the sum of your parts? You knew, didn't you Ginny?" 

Ginny turned scarlet. "Er…" She dropped her eyes.

"Gin?" Harry – stunned -- turned to her. She wouldn't meet his gaze so he ducked his head and tipped her chin slightly. "You…knew?" he whispered.

The brown eyes filled, but, in typical Ginny-fashion, she met his gaze squarely. "Yes. I knew… I'd almost thought you'd have figured it out, what with me acting like a crazed cow…" she smiled shakily. " I guess birth control failure runs in the family…" she dropped her eyes again.

Harry didn't know how many more shocks he could handle. Wordlessly, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair, momentarily forgetting even the specter of his father before him. It was Ginny that pulled away and turned to James.

"So you came because of…because of…this?" Her face went crimson again.

He nodded. His smile was gentle and warm. Harry felt his eyes suddenly fill as well. His father… loved him. Loved them both and the…baby…they were carrying. He loved them enough that before he ever knew them, he created a spell to protect them all. 

"The charm I found could only work if the continuing bloodline was threatened." James said softly. "Your mother gave her life, which activated the first protection. You know that." Harry nodded, afraid to speak through the tears. "Well, we wanted to try and extend that for as long as possible. We knew that Voldemort's hatred and need for revenge would continue through generations, so we found it – Tueor Posterum – one of the oldest protection spells. Whenever another generation is threatened, it will protect them. It will go on indefinitely as long as Voldemort is out there."

Harry started. "You mean – he's not…dead?"

James shook his head. "No. I'm afraid not. It's like last time. He's diminished and weakened. Almost dead. Perhaps now, with your help, he will stay that way."

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it. There was so much he wanted to say, to ask. But now that he had the chance….there were no words.

His father smiled again, making Harry's heart swell. He had parents that loved him. Still loved him. After years of being alone, the boy that lived under the stairs in friendless isolation could look into his father's eyes and know that.

"I must go now. Remember, we're still with you Harry – your mother and I. We're very, very proud of you." He glanced over at Ginny and grinned a sudden boyish grin. "What is it about stubborn redheads Harry? It must be a family trait…" He was fading now. 

Harry grinned back through a sudden fog of tears and pulled her close. He noticed that she was scarlet again. Together, they silently watched as his father disappeared. 

A quiet moment passed. Ginny reached over and gently wiped his cheeks with the back of a finger. He caught up her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me, Gin?" his whispered hoarsely. 

She drew a quick hand over her own cheeks. "Seemed to me you had enough on your mind. I knew you _had_ to go and this…wouldn't have made it any easier for you."

They heard a groan behind them. Harry whirled around, wand ready. Lucius Malfoy seemed to be regaining consciousness.

Harry grinned and flicked his wand. 

__

"Petrificus Totalus"

Lucius instantly went rigid; his eyes bulging with surprise and anger. 

"Nice work. Come on. Let's get out of here." Ginny laughed. 

Harry leapt down from the slab. Ginny followed, but continued toward the floor as her knees buckled. Harry caught her and scooped her into his arms. "Oh, Gin! I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" he asked anxiously, pressing his cheek into her head.

He heard a soft giggle from beneath the tumbled curls on his shoulder. 

"I'm wonderful."

He suddenly realized with a jolt that she was safe. He wouldn't have to leave now. They would be together. They were having a…no…best not think about that yet. He shook his head to banish from his mind the image of Ron coming toward him, fists ready. He felt a sudden surge of joy; it broke like a wave and washed over him, filling him with warmth. He'd seen his father and he knew now, beyond any doubt, how much his parents loved him. His mind whirling with emotions of an intensity he'd never felt before, he tightened his grip around Ginny and stepped into the red and purple flames. 

The common room instantly appeared before them. Ron and Hermione charged them, almost knocking Harry over. Dumbledore smiled warmly, backing away slightly to avoid the throng.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione was crying hard. "We were s-s-sooo scared! GINNY! Are you OK?"

"You and me both." Harry mumbled, elbowing them out of his way to lay Ginny on the couch. She smiled up at Ron, who fell to his knees and wrapped her in this arms. 

"When are you going to learn to stay out of trouble?" he muttered thickly. 

Harry grinned, thinking that he sounded suspiciously choked up.   


He turned to Professor Dumbledore. 

"Well done Harry." The Professor said no more. He didn't have to. Harry had a feeling that he already knew what had happened and he felt a warm glow of contentment.

"Thanks."

"I shall expect a full report Harry. _Tomorrow._" Dumbledore twinkled and moved toward the door. "I shall send Madam Pomfrey to look after Ginny. I think it will probably be better if she does not go to the infirmary. If I remember correctly, either you nor she were very happy with _that_ arrangement last time." He chuckled lightly as he dropped through the portrait hole. 

"So Harry! What happened? Tell us!" Hermione squeaked.

"Is You-Know-Who gone for good? Did you do it Harry? Did you?" Ron demanded jumping to his feet.

Harry's green eyes met the dark brown that gazed up at him. He slowly knelt down next to her, catching her hand up in his. 

"Harry!" Ron jabbed him with his toe impatiently.

"Er…Ron…Maybe we should go….er…to _my_ room?" Hermione was as always, the quicker of the two.

"No way! I –" Then Ron's brain slowly processed the words "my room". "Oh… Sure. Yeah. Whatever… Bye Harry… Bye Ginny. Glad you're…OK…" 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione ushered him out.

Harry grinning slightly, brought Ginny's hand softly to his lips. She smiled, eyes quizzical. 

"What?" a faint flush tinged her cheeks. 

"I had something I was coming to give to you – before…" Harry shut his eyes involuntarily, "when you weren't… there." He was groping around in his robes now. "Well, I had it for a while now – I never really showed it to anybody – didn't have any reason to -- really – since… after all – I didn't know what it was for, right?" He groped a little more desperately. "It's here somewhere…oh wait…no, that's not it…"

Ginny cocked her head; a grin slowly blossoming.

"Harry? What are you on about?"

"OW! Oh…well – _Got it! _Whew_…_OK." He turned back to her, hiding something in his lap. "Remember I showed you the picture and baby rattle Sirius gave me that night he came?" Ginny nodded, looking faintly suspicious." Well, there was this other…thing he gave me. He didn't explain it and I had no idea what it was. So, I did a little research and figured it out for myself." He held up the beautiful red and gold embroidered cord.

Ginny's face flooded with crimson. Harry laughed, pulling up her hand which was still clasped in his. He pushed an end of the cord into her opposite hand and grasped the other end. 

"An…Adiunctor?…Harry…you didn't know what it was for?" she whispered, raising her eyes to stare steadily into his.

"I do now." He answered gently. "I had to look into _Wizard Wedding Rituals for the Not-Very-Bright, _but I caught on eventually. I wanted to give this to you before…you know… as sort of a -- promise for when I came back. Now I don't have to. All I ever wanted was a family of my own. Now that I pretty much have one, I was hoping…that…er – you would maybe…" He slowly and awkwardly pulled his end of the cord around their clasped hands. "Will you, Gin? I mean, it won't be official until the Ministry has all the paperwork and stuff, but,,," 

He trailed off as he watched her bring her end up and around their clasped hands. He looked up into eyes that reflected back the love he was feeling. 

"You…you…will?" he seemed to have trouble breathing…

She grinned and whispered, "Do you know the words?"

He nodded; feeling like he was going to burst from the joy that welled up at her words. Together they pulled the Adjunctor around their clasped hands and crossed it. Together, their eyes met. Together, they whispered –

""Concentus…Coniunxi…Marito…For now and forever."

Together….United…in Marriage. For now and forever.


End file.
